Qui êtes vous?
by KandraK
Summary: ¡Aki!" Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar mis ojos por varias horas, la voz de Yusei pronunciando mi nombre. Yusei…Mi Yusei.."  JackxCarly AkixYusei. Divine
1. I Divine

Bueno, es mi primer fic de 5D´s. empecé a escribirlo antes de la reaparición de Kiryu, así que leerán algunos detalles de antes de eso. Me gusta irme más apegada a la serie o a lo que podría pasar, pero creo que aquí le puse mucho de "ficción" de la ficción x3...Aunque lo paresca, no estoy dispuesta a hacer un fic más de amor y todo feliz y shalala shalala. Si pondré parejas eso es obvio, pero no solo pondré sus cursilerías. Conforme avance la serie (si es que tiene más futuro que el WRGP),puede que vaya cambiando algunas cosas, aunque no será tan brusco, para no confundir y expresar que caresco de profesionalismo jeje.

Me gusta agregar duelos a mis fics de YGO (almenos lo hice con todos los de GX), así que trataré de agregar alguno en éste para no hacerlo tan empalagoso :3...

(cualquier intención de lincharme porfavor no me la hagan saber :3)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s (a excepción de Yusei,Kiryu y Placido) no me pertenece, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. Todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi.**

_"¡Aki!"_

_Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar mis ojos por varias horas, la voz de Yusei pronunciando mi nombre. Yusei…Mi Yusei._

_Reconozco que fui muy ingenua y que si no hubiera pensado mal de él en este momento no estaría esperando sentir el calor de su mano desnuda sobre la mía, sus dedos delineando el contorno de mis ojos y acariciando mi mejilla._

_Me rompe el corazón escuchar el llanto de mis padres, de mis amigos…De Yusei. No puedo abrir los ojos pero siento como Jack consuela a Rua y Ruka…Siento como Divine me ayuda, y por esto me maldigo…Me maldigo mil veces._

_Yusei…_

**_Qui est-vous?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**I**

El atardecer acababa, un tono naranja cubrió el cielo observado por una chica con un atuendo un tanto extravagante, cuyos cabellos rojizos hacían juego con el cielo. Todo había cambiado desde hacía meses, aquel enorme puente que conectaba a la ciudad con satélite dio una nueva esperanza a cada una de las personas de aquella ciudad destruida.

Los pasos silenciosos de aquel héroe al que le debían la vida, se acercaban cada vez más a un corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Es casi un sueño

-Si, gracias a ti, Yusei-Respondió la pelirroja, pensativa e insegura.

-Fuiste muy amable en invitarnos a tu casa estos días…

-No hay nada que agradecer

La chica miraba al horizonte, el ojiazul hacia abajo, dándose valor a sí mismo.

-Piensas en Divine-afirmó un poco desanimado

-¿Se nota?

-Demasiado-recargó sus brazos en la barda frente a él, mirando la ciudad-

-Lo quería mucho pero...No puedo perdonar lo que le hizo a Tobi...A cientos de personas más...Y a mí. Y creer que iba a dejar que hicieran experimentos con los gemelos en el movimiento Arcadia...En éste momento Rua estaría...

-Aki-Interrumpió-tal vez no se cómo te sientes, pero eso quedó en el pasado, Divine fue tragado por el monstruo, no sacrificado.

-Lo sé pero...Lo extraño

-Aki

El brazo izquierdo del chico rodeo los brazos de su amiga en un abrazo que duraría hasta caer la noche, mientras dentro de aquella mansión un banquete ideal para ese clima esperaba en la mesa.

-Aki fue muy amable al invitarnos a dormir. ¿Dónde estará?

-No lo se, pero ¡Mira cuanta comida tan deliciosa!

-Aki está triste-

Ruka podía ser pequeña, pero no era tonta, ella sabía lo que le pasaba a la pelirroja, posiblemente por su relación de signers, por sus poderes o porque era la única chica con la que podía contar.

-Iré a buscarla-

-…No me dejes solo...-

La habitación se quedo en silencio un poco, el pequeño mirando sus pies, con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos, cambiando de actitud lo más rápido para evitar sospechas, continuó comiendo

-Además, yo debo protegerte, y si sales ahora te enfermarás.

-Rua...-Abrazó a su hermano-Gracias

El viento estaba intenso y había comenzado a hacer frio típico del invierno en que se encontraban. Después de unos minutos, la chica sin moverse de ese lugar, se abrazó a sí misma. El ojiazul se dio cuenta, se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió a la chica con ella. Ambos corazones latían rápidamente, la piel clara de la hermosa joven se tiñó de un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, tratando de no ser descubierta.

-Aki, creo que será mejor entrar a la casa.

-Anda, entra tú

-No te dejaré aquí sola

El viento sacudió los cabellos de ambos, el pelinegro volteó a verla, las luces de la casa iluminaron la cabellera de éste cual rayos a un elegido dando sombra a su rostro…Su mirada… esa mirada era un torbellino de emociones para quien los observaba con cuidado, dando un aspecto serio y guardando sus sentimientos…Él acerco un poco sus labios al rostro de su acompañante, la chica lo miró a los ojos y una nueva ventisca la hizo temblar.

-No dejaré que te enfermes-Mencionó ante la mirada de duda de su amiga-Vamos adentro por favor

La chica asintió y ambos se dirigieron adentro

Los dos jóvenes cruzaron la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a un balcón, entrando a una sala de muebles tapizados de cuero negro reluciendo como un gusto recién adquirido y una pequeña mesa donde descansaban cuatro duel disk.

Los gemelos se encontraban sentados mirando la televisión mientras Rua, claro, se encontraba acostado en uno de esos cómodos sofás con el estómago lleno…Hombres…

-¿Siguen despiertos?-preguntó el pelinegro

-Ruka estaba preocupada por Aki y yo quería esperarte-decía el niño- ¡Yusei! ¡¿Mañana jugarás conmigo? –Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia él

-Seguro...

-¡Sí!-festejó-¡Voy a ganarte Yusei!

-No puedes vencer ni a una mosca-

Mencionó tranquila su hermana en tono de burla, dos jóvenes bajaban por las escaleras mientras "discutían", el intento de pelea entre los pequeños llamo la atención.

-Pero deben dormir-Ordenó Hogan desde las escaleras

-¡Crow!, ¡Mañana jugaré con Yusei y lo venceré!-Gritaba el niño con una gran sonrisa

-Tú no puedes vencerlo-Se burlaba el rubio

-Sí, sí puedo

-Claro que no

-Ha ha, pero ya no eres rey, además, tampoco puedes ganarle -Se burlaba y le sacaba la lengua

-¡Chiquillo!-Corrió hacia él tomándolo del brazo y empezó a "pelear" con él.

-Vamos Jack, ¿así serás con tus hijos?.-Mencionó Crow

-¡Yo no tendré hijos!-Decía mientras seguía jugando

-Claro, lo dice el señor que no quería regresar en la mañana por estar con su "amiga"

-¡A Carly no la metas!

El ex -rey de los juegos se distrajo sonrojándose un poco, Rua aprovechó para lanzarse sobre Jack, burlándose victorioso al tirarlo. Todos rieron ante tal escena, Jack en serio había cambiado desde que dejó de ser el rey; no importaba si era por sus amigos, por Carly, o por los Dark Signers, él había cambiado. Entre carcajadas, un suceso llamó la atención de la más joven signer.

-Rua, mira-

Todos voltearon, las caras de la mayoría reflejaban una gran felicidad e ilusión, pero ojos más brillantes y al borde de las lágrimas que los de Rua, no había en esa habitación. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la puerta corrediza a mirar mejor.

-Está... ¡Nevando!-

-Qué lindo- sonrió su hermana

Mientras los ojos de los hermanos se enfocaban en ese maravilloso momento, los del ojiazul estaban fijos mirando a la chica que hace algún tiempo se había robado su corazón. ¿Era tan difícil decir lo que sentía? Al parecer sí.

A la mañana siguiente, los gemelos y la joven tendrían una visita a un museo prometida por Izayo; Rua, tan energético como siempre tenía cara de emoción y felicidad casi imposible de describir.

-¿Estás feliz por ir a un museo?- Preguntaba Crow rascándose la cabeza

-¡oh!, no es cualquier museo... ¡Es un museo de la historia de los duelos! Aki prometió llevarnos a mis amigos, a Ruka y a mí. ¡Esto será increíble!

-Fuera de todo esto... ¿Dónde está Yusei?-Preguntaba la pequeña

-Debe estar en el taller, me comentó que estaba muy agradecido por la invitación y hospitalidad de Izayoi, pero que no podía quedarse. Y se fue en la madrugada.-Informó el ex-integrante de Satisfaction bajando las escaleras-Solo no le digan a Aki, por favor-Caminó hacia la puerta-Y díganle, que no se preocupe.-Salió de la casa

-¿Por qué crees que no deba enterarse Aki?-Se cuestionó la pequeña

El chico levanto los hombros

-Seguro se traen algo, bueno, anda, ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ya quiero llegar!

-Rua, falta Aki. Además, no abrirán ni cerrarán el museo antes porque llegues rápido-Dijo tranquila y un poco cansada.

El pequeño se dio cuenta de la mirada de su hermana y trató de animarla, pero no pudo. Fue entonces, cuando la pelirroja bajó las escaleras.

-¿Y Yusei?- Preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Se fue hace poco-Mintió el pequeño con algo de dificultad-Bueno, bueno, ¡Ya vámonos, por favor!. ¡Ya quiero llegar! Y todavía falta pasar por los demás

_...Yusei se fue en la madrugada..._

Se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma en su mente, su corazón estaba dolido. ¿Por qué?, era su amigo después de todo. Además, no había nada de malo en querer convivir en las fiestas de esa temporada, ella lo hizo por la amistad...O al menos eso creía.

-Si...Vamos

Los tres salieron del lugar subiendo a una camioneta negra, reluciendo por los rayos del poco sol que había. En aquel "taller", resonaban las campanadas del reloj del Poppo time. Una…Dos…Tres campanadas. 3 pm, el tiempo voló como el viento, sin verlo pero sintiendo su poder.

-Yusei, las hormonas te traicionan-Mencionaba Saiga recargado en la pared

-Sí, pero mi meta ahora es el WRGP

-Pero no puedes quedarte así sin hacer nada con lo que sientes

-Llevo más de seis meses así, además sería solo una distracción

-Capaz tengas razón, aunque aun no puedo creer la forma en que hablas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nada, olvídalo, ¿Y Jack?

-Buscando trabajo-Respondió haciendo modificaciones en su D-Wheel

-Debería dar clases de como tener un autoestima tan grande sin sentir vergüenza o como ser un rey. ¿Lo imaginas? Lección número uno, como levantar un dedo-Bromeó

-Aun así, es solo por un tiempo, mientras ganamos lugar para competir...Aunque él esté cayendo a los pies de una mujer.

-¿Ah si?, ¿De quién?

-Se llama Carly. Es una reportera

-Vaya, pensé que Jack no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos

Y tal vez el pensamiento del chico era cierto, de alguna forma, nadie se hubiera imaginado que aquella persona arrogante, egoísta y orgullosa podría tener un corazón tan débil como para caer en manos de una mujer. Jack era algo rudo y de carácter fuerte, pero si había alguien que sabía de sus sentimientos, era Yusei; después de todo...Es humano.

-Pues si los tiene

-¿Crees que Izayoi se dé cuenta de tu ausencia?

-Si...-Dijo secamente-Pero Crow me cubrirá. Aunque me sienta mal por mentirle.

* * *

Nu critiquen tan duro...Bah, háganlo, me servirá.

Quiero aprovechar, para agradecer a dos chicas, integrantes de FanFiction. Elsa Agabo y Dearharuki, x3...Ellas me inspiraron a seguir con éste fic.

Au Revoir


	2. II l'amour de mère

Bueno aquí el capítulo 3 x3...Espero no arruinar el fic, hace tanto no escribo. Les digo que tengo escrito hasta el capítulo V, son capítulos muy cortos (se darán cuenta), pero no falta tanto para que empieze la verdadera trama del fic :3. Oh y por cierto, gracias por los Reviews x3...En serio :3

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s no me pertenece (a excepción de Yusei,Kiryu y Placido), el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. Todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi.

_**Qui est-vous?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**II**

Los largos y relucientes pasillos de aquella edificación enorme daba la impresión de ser interminables, no obstante, a unos cuantos metros se veían los diferentes caminos que tomaban estos. El frio habitaba en ese lugar con paredes color hueso que en la lejanía aparentaba ser auténtico mármol. Cuadros, cartas, leyendas, duelistas… Todo en un mismo lugar.

-Esto es aburrido-Mencionaba el pequeño pelinegro

-¿Porque lo dices Sly?. Es muy emocionante, es decir, incluso mi hermano se está divirtiendo. -la chica lo observó sin respuesta alguna-Ven vayamos a otra sala-

Ella sonrió y le agarró la mano para jalarlo. Una vez llegando a una sala, pararon frente a una placa de piedra antigua no mal conservada. Sly miro su mano agarrada por la de la niña y sin saber que hacer o decir, uso la fuerza para alejar la mano de la chica, poniéndose nervioso y un poco sonrojado.

-Esto pasó hace muchísimo tiempo...-Pensó mirando la placa- Ese chico es igual a...

-¡Ruka!, ¡Sly!- gritó el pequeño gemelo con un volumen "moderado"- ¡vamos! ¡Iremos a ver las cartas!

-Claro- sonrió

El joven acompañante miró a la pequeña de las coletas, no evitó observar que algo le pasaba, le observó la cara y examinó sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta...Algo sabía. Los dos chicos se reintegraron al grupo e ingresaron a otra sala, en ésta el niño de cabellos claros no pudo resistir la tentación de ver las copias de cartas más utilizadas décadas atrás. El guía, explicaba cada cosa que veían.

-Ruka, mira, monstruos máquina- Veía ilusionado el gemelo mayor- Monstruos de unión, ¡genial! -

El chico ya no sabía que mirar. Una pared llena de cartas sin importar el tipo estaba ante la mirada brillante de aquel infante. La hermana menor no ponía atención, estaba perdida. Su pequeño amigo espíritu, Kuriboh, observó como los ojos tan bellos de la chica se inundaban de una enorme angustia y curiosidad.

_Yusei…_

Las horas pasaron, la noche volvió a caer sobre Neo Domino City y una nueva sábana blanca cubrió la ciudad, segunda noche consecutiva en casa de Aki…Dos días para navidad. Cada quien en una habitación diferente, habiendo tantas cosas que una persona podía hacer, en la mayoría de las ventanas de las habitaciones ocupadas, se dibujaban siluetas humanas, mirando hacia la nada, con los brazos cruzados.

La pelirroja dio un pequeño suspiro, desabrochó su delgada bata de dormir y la colocó en una esquina de su cama, apagó las luces dejando solo la sublime luz de una lámpara de noche. Izayoi se recostó bajo sus sábanas y se quedó sentada en la cama por unos minutos, con los brazos cubriéndose a si misma, con su mente perdida. Unos golpes diminutos provinieron del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

La voz era suave, las esperanzas de que fuera Yusei se desvanecieron en un instante.

-Por supuesto

La niña entró a la habitación, traía el cabello suelto y una delgada pijama que la hacía ver más joven de lo que ya era.

-Gracias por llevarnos hoy al museo-

-No hay nada que agradecer, Ruka- respondió con una sonrisa y con un ademán invitó a Ruka a sentarse junto a ella.

-También quería agradecerte por otra cosa…

-¿De qué se trata?

-Por estar conmigo, por invitarnos a dormir a tu casa…En serio lo aprecio mucho- su voz se entristeció notablemente- Mi madre nunca está… Todos los días la paso con Rua o a veces sola.

-¿Te duele mucho que no estén, verdad?

-Demasiado… Quisiera que por lo menos una vez tuviera una vida normal, con unos padres con quienes hablar de lo que hice durante el día, de mis sentimientos… Contarle a mi madre mis secretos y que ella me bese la frente antes de dormir. Me abracé y me diga que no hay nada por que preocuparse…Que ella está conmigo- bajó la mirada dejando caer su suave calzado en la alfombra de la habitación.

-Sé lo que sientes, yo nunca pude estar con mis padres…Divine era mi única familia. –

Aki acarició el cabello de la pequeña peinándolo con las manos, ésta se recargó en el abdomen de su amiga que desde ese momento, se había convertido en una madre para ella; ambas dieron un gran suspiro, la signer menor abrazó a la bella chica y cerró los ojos. En pocos minutos, ella estaba dormida. Izayoi se dio cuenta, se recorrió en su cama apoyando con cuidado la cabeza de la niña en el colchón. Aki se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y regresó a la cama, cargó con cuidado a su "hija" y la llevó a su habitación. Una vez ahí la acostó y la arropó, seguido de esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y acaricio su mejilla. Habiendo comprobado que Rua dormía, se dirigió una vez más a su habitación a dormir. Esta vez, lo consiguió.


	3. III culpabilité

Capi 3! x3...Bueno emh... :3 enjoy it?.. x3... Espero les esté gustando, este capi contiene a las dos parejas que estoy manejando,espero sus comentarios n_n.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s (A excepción de Yusei, Kiryu y Placido) no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Kazuki Takahashi. Este fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui Est-Vous?**_

**_

* * *

_**

****

III

La hermosa joven se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, un reflector iluminaba su persona.

"Aki…Aki ayúdame…Yo nunca te abandoné cuando estuviste sola…No me abandones a mi ahora….Después de todo, tú tienes la culpa, Aki…Aki ayúdame…Aki…" .

Ella volteó a todos lados tratando de ver algo, una sombra, un cuerpo, lo que fuera…No pudo. Su propio nombre era su tormento…Su propio nombre resonaba en su mente como eco…Su propio nombre…y La Bruja de la Rosa Negra.

Las luces se encendieron, ella vestía de un momento a otro una capa oscura que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cabeza y el cuello, como un fantasma, deambuló por ese lugar, y una luz cegadora de lo que parecía ser una puerta, provocó un dolor de cabeza que le hizo cerrar sus ojos, al abrirlos, las risas de sus amigos, felices…Sin ella.

Sus padres a un lado, brindando, unos enormes ojos de una tonalidad entre verde y miel la seguían a donde ella caminara, y esa voz volvió a repetir esa palabra, causándole escalofríos…"Aki…Aki, Ayúdame"

-Divine…Divine…¡DIVINE!-la chica gritó y abrió los ojos…Un sueño…

-Aki…-La puerta se abrió, la chica tembló de miedo y se cubrió la cara con la sábana.-¿Aki estás bien?

-Yusei…-se destapó la cara para mirar a su nuevo sueño enfrente de ella, sentado en la cama- Divine murió por mi culpa, ¡POR MI CULPA!

-No Aki.. el merecía que le pasara eso…

-Si, todo es mi culpa, yo no lo ayudé…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

El pelinegro acarició la suave mejilla de tono claro de su amada y sentía que el corazón crecía segundo a segundo. Una noche más pensando que la mejor forma de decir sus sentimientos era demostrarlos con un simple pero tierno beso…La chica resistió la respiración y él se acerco a los labios de un tono natural hermoso como el atardecer de la duelista, sin soltar su rostro y sin respiración, miró un momento su objetivo y luego cerró los ojos….1 centímetro más…Solo 1 más…

-¡Izayoi!-gritaron dos voces al unísono abriendo la puerta con sus duel disk en brazo y cartas en mano, ambos chicos dejaron la posición de ataque en la que se encontraban, reincorporándose y dándose cuenta de su impertinencia.

-Jack, Crow…-Murmuró Fudo un tanto molesto.

- Está todo bien, chicos…Solo tuve un mal sueño

-Pues no te veo muy preocupada…-afirmó el de ojos grises en tono burlón

-…Seguro…Será mejor que vayan a dormir, estaré bien

-Si necesitas algo durante la noche, sólo pide a la Bala Crow y te lo traerá enseguida

-Mejor que le diga a Yusei…

-¡Jack!

La chica sintió las cosquillas en sus mejillas y se encogió de hombros, Hogan rió junto con Jack, y Yusei, tenía una mirada poco usual en él…

Diez de la mañana, un aroma sutil, eso es precisamente lo que transporta a una caminata en las nubes al Rubio. Cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de aquella bebida de dioses, lo único que realmente le hacía falta era la compañía de su musa, para reinar y vivir en su propio Olimpo. Que más querrían muchas chicas que ser pareja o por lo menos amigas de Jack Atlas. Fue como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad que la voz de su amada invadió su mente que recordaba la escena de Yusei y Aki la noche pasada.

Su diosa, una joven de cabellos verdosos y unos ojos hermosos que se ocultaban temerosos en unas gafas un tanto extrañas. Su sonrisa era de las pocas cosas que lograban debilitar al obelisco Jack. Sus palabras resonando en ese tranquilo lugar, como la de un ángel iluso e indefenso en busca de su halo.

-Jack

Escuchar su nombre en voz de ella, de Carly Nagisa, producía una extraña sensación de escalofríos mezclado con corriente eléctrica que recorría poco a poco el cuerpo de Jack impactándose y logrando una explosión en corazón y mente que logró sacar al hombre de su caminata.

-Carly…

-Yo quisiera…-La combinación de tartamudeos y el juego de dedos hacían notar la falta de palabras- tengo un regalo y quería saber con quién pasarías el día de mañana…

-Lo siento, tengo planes-su voz reflejó la frialdad que lo caracterizaba

-Oh..Claro, debí suponerlo- cierto tono de tristeza, temblorosa por el llanto que retenía, aun así trato de mostrar una sonrisa por leve que fuera-Supongo que entonces…Nos veremos luego…

La joven chocó sus dedos índices delicadamente unas cuantas veces más, luego alzó la mirada, miró el rostro de su rey y sintió un "golpe en el corazón", él, totalmente desinteresado, tomo un sorbo más de su café. La joven mesera de la cafetería disfrutaba ver la escena, pues aunque no tenía a Jack para él, tampoco Carly lo tenía. Nagisa dio media vuelta bajando un poco la cabeza y se dispuso a alejarse.

-Estaremos todos en casa de Izayoi, incluso Kiryu, Nico y West. Sus padres estarán fuera y hay muchas habitaciones solas, ¿quisieras venir?

-No quiero molestar

-No creo que a Aki le moleste que vayas.

_-¿Y a ti?.._Está bien, nos vemos mañana

-¿Y por qué no desde hoy?

-Tú…¿En serio quieres que vaya hoy?

-¿Porque no querría?

-Pensé que te molestaba…

Cruzaron miradas, el ojivioleta con una parte de la taza en la boca, tomo un sorbo más y la acomodo en el plato sobre la mesa.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Carly.


	4. IV frustration

ueno, capítulo IV n_n...Aquí no hay mucho de interesante, solo Yusei(mio!..ok no u.u) y JakkU :3...Aun así, no se desesperen. Por cierto, agradesco muchísimo sus comentarios, a Mic-RNOL-mik,Kannita, UchihaDiana y a Elsa Agabo w...Habrá más Yusei x Aki, claro, pero como ya escribí antes, no en éste capítulo :3.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s (A excepción de Yusei, Kiryu y Placido) no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Kazuki Takahashi. Este fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui est-vous?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**IV**

-¿La besaste?

-No- Fudo tenía una actitud fría, poco usual en él.

-Pero lo harás hoy en la noche, ¿no?

-¡NO!- arrojó con fuerza una llave que tenía en mano- No lo haré y no me importa, Bruno

-¿Por qué esa actitud?

-¿¡Porque haces tantas preguntas!

El chico estaba alterado, hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía frustrado por algo. El peliazul lo miró estupefacto, nunca había visto tanta ira y culpabilidad en los ojos de Yusei. Ambos se quedaron estáticos cegados por un completo silencio, hasta que como un ligero "descongelado" (como los niños jugaron alguna vez en la historia), Yusei tomó su postura y salió del lugar dejando su chaqueta en una silla junto al ordenador; caminaría. Recordó haber visto una gran torre cuando recorría Neo Domino City, le parecía un lugar perfecto para estar solo, pero llevaría mucho tiempo llegar allá a pie. No le importó.

El puente _Daedalus_, lo que alguna vez fue símbolo de libertad incompleto y motivo para soñar, ahora era paisaje de dudas. ¿Qué le pasaba? El era un duelista, debía concentrarse en esos asuntos, no en una chica. Su "corazón" le decía que luchara por Aki, pero su mente le decía que se concentrara en su prioridad, que en ese momento eran los duelos. ¿Entre el deber y los sentimientos, quien ganaba? ¿Quién era más fuerte?. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, entre sus dos grandes amores. _"típico", _pensó él, le parecía un asco de cliché, pero era la única verdad. En ese momento sentía lo que todos alguna vez han sentido: impotencia y duda. ¿Porqué siempre había que elegir entre dos cosas?. El nunca había sido conformista, pero mucho menos egoísta, pero en esta ocasión el no sabía con exactitud si lucharía por lo que quería o se evitaría los sentimentalismos que lo distraían de su deber. Se preguntó una, dos, tres veces mientras caminaba por el puente: ¿Se estaba pareciendo a Jack?

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, en las que no sabía con exactitud que estaba haciendo. Era como una máquina, solo se movía para cumplir un propósito, pero no pensaba; su mente estaba en blanco_._

Finalmente, llegó a ese lugar. Una gran torre que en lo alto dejaba ver un mirador, solitario, justo el lugar que quería.

-Jack – comentó el pelirrojo un poco alarmado- Yusei desapareció.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

-Bruno lo dijo, al parecer estaba algo alterado o molesto. Y si no lo has notado, no se llevó su chaqueta ni su D-Wheel, mucho menos su mazo. ¿Y si se molestó por lo de ayer?

"_Yusei idiota"_ murmuró el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento en aquel taller, sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse.

-Jack…-interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas-Encuéntralo

-Izayoi…

El tiempo pasó, la temperatura volvió a descender, el pelinegro se recargaba en el barandal del mirador, observando el cielo a lo lejos y las olas del mar, su ira se había calmado un poco; Ese silencio, esa tranquilidad ¿Y si no se encontraba así por Izayoi y mucho menos por los duelos?…¿Había una razón más?

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

-Jack…

-Yo también vengo a éste lugar, gran elección, si entre todos no te dejan descansar, mejor estar arriba de ellos.

El joven no respondió, solo siguió mirando el horizonte oscurecerse cada vez más.

-¿Es por Izayoi cierto?

-No

-Deja la frialdad para mí.

-Claro Jack, TÚ eres frio, TÚ eres el mejor, TÚ eres único, ¿pero sabes algo?, Tú no sabes lo que es tener que cargar con la culpa de que tu padre fue en parte culpable de que todos tus amigos no tengan familia, de que cada fecha que es especial para ellos, te miren y te recuerden inconscientemente que tú tienes que responder por los actos de alguien que ya no está. Que te miren a los ojos y vean las almas de sus padres, hijos, hermanos en ellos.

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido y cursi como para dejarte acomplejar por eso- trató de mirar la cara de su amigo, pero sin éxito- Yusei, mírame cuando te estoy hablando.

-Seguro tú también piensas que soy hijo de un asesino.

-¡Yusei!- el rubio tiró con fuerza del hombro del ojiazul girándolo hacia él, sin que transcurrieran dos segundos de eso, la mejilla de Fudo se encontraba cubierta por el puño del ojivioleta. – No vine a buscarte para oírte hablar así, tu padre no tiene la culpa, ¡y qué más da! lo que pasó no se puede cambiar. Ese no es el Yusei que conozco. ¡Mírate!, eres patético, me dan nauseas tus palabras.

-¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Hubo un breve silencio, Jack contuvo las ganas de volver a darle otro golpe, se estaba desesperando.

-Tienes razón, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo en esto.

Atlus dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del mirador, colocó una mano en la orilla y dio un gran suspiro.

-_Idiota_- pensó sin voltear a él- Izayoi nos invitó a pasar estas fechas con están preocupados por ti, si tuvieran algún remordimiento no te estarían buscando. Claro que me gustaría haber vivido mi infancia con mis padres, pero ahora los tengo a todos ustedes… _y a Carly_. Y si quieres saber porqué seguimos juntos después de tanto tiempo, mira tú brazo y recuerda el pasado.

-¿Entonces por compromiso?...No regresaré, no podría ver a Aki a la cara

- No regreses por ella ni por mí, hazlo por Rua y Ruka.

-Jack… ¿Esto en serio es importante para ustedes?

-¿Dime cuando hemos estado todos juntos por asuntos que no sean duelos?

-Nunca…

-Esto puede no ser muy especial para mí. Pero para los demás lo es mucho. ¿En serio dejarás desilusionados a dos niños?

-…Lo haré por ellos

-eso quería escuchar-

-¿Desde cuándo te importan los demás?

El joven volteo, mirando a los ojos azules de su compañero, mostró una ligera sonrisa de victoria.

-Y Yusei…Creo que ésta plática debería quedar en secreto.

-¿Miedo a mostrarte sentimentalista?

-Vámonos ya, si Kiryu se entera te dará los golpes que yo no te di.


	5. V pardonne moi

Holaaa. Bueno, aqui dejo otro capi, se que estan algo aburridos pero no se desesperen n_n.

Bueno, como saben

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s no me pertenece, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. Todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi._

Gracias por sus comentarios n_n

_**Qui est-vous?**_

* * *

_**V**_

La noche. El cielo estrellado era perfecto para esa fecha. En el asiento de acompañante, Yusei solo se preguntaba cómo era que Mikage Sagiri siempre los encontraba fueran a donde fueran. Se sentía extraño yendo de acompañante y no manejando su propia D-Wheel, le hacía falta sentir el viento helado a la velocidad que él quería.

-tendrá muchas cosas que explicarnos

Mikage lo regañaba, pero él no quería preocupar a nadie, no había sido ese su propósito, él solamente quería estar solo. La pequeña pantalla a un lado del volante se encendió, haciendo ver la cara de Jack al tiempo de "sígueme". Se desviaron hacia la derecha y tras unos cuantos kilómetros se detuvieron frente a un pequeño local con una ventana enorme y una puerta negra

-¿Atlas-Sama?- pronunció un poco confusa por el lugar

-Yusei, sígueme- El joven ignoró a la mujer y caminó al interior de esa tienda

Al entrar, Fudo quedó más confundido que Mikage: Un cálido establecimiento con una vitrina al fondo y un mostrador del lado derecho, fotos, figuras y cartas de monstruos.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?

-No dejaré que llegues como un idiota con Izayoi.

Se dirigió al mostrador y tuvo una pequeña charla con el vendedor. Después de un rato, Yusei lo vio volver con una gran caja con un listón rojo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un regalo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas con esto?- dijo mientras caminaban hacia la salida

-No se de mujeres, pero supongo les gustan los regalos… Yusei, estamos unidos por un vínculo desde hace años, y creo no tiene nada de malo que dos amigos se ayuden y no revelen pláticas emotivas de un ex rey rudo y orgulloso pero sentimentalista con su viejo amigo deprimido.

-Jack…-

-…O… te puedo convencer a golpes.

-El regalo es buena idea

El ojiazul sonrió preguntándose que contenía la caja. Una vez en el auto, los regaños de la peliazul volvieron a hacerse presentes, por suerte, el viento y la velocidad eran lo suficiente para impedir escuchar las palabras de la mujer. Cuando por momentos lograba escucharse un "Blah blah", recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo, buscando dibujar con estrellas, era curioso, nunca lo había hecho.

Pasó el tiempo, a lo lejos una imponente mansión se elevaba haciéndose más grande

-Yusei…-susurró un ex integrante de Satisfaction

Los ojos de la pelirroja parecieron encenderse, y los músculos de su rostro se relajaron notablemente, en poco tiempo, vio unas luces apagarse fuera de la casa. Como un reflejo, se dirigió hacia la puerta abriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Yusei!-gritó al momento que corría, apenas él había salido del auto cuando se encontraba con el cuello rodeado por los brazos de su amiga.-

-Aki…

El tiempo parecía detenerse, ella sonreía sutilmente, un poco de viento agitó las cabelleras de ambos chicos, Aki pensaba estar dormida. ¿Lo estaba?

No, era verdad, ella estaba sintiendo el calor de Yusei, oyendo su respiración. Por un momento se transportó a una época lejana, era de noche y estaba lloviendo, la pequeña Aki, sentada en la cama se cubría la cara con una sábana. Los truenos le daban miedo. Se levantó y caminó a la habitación de sus padres.

-Papá…

-Aki-se sentó en la cama un poco alarmado-¿Estas bien, hija?

-Tengo miedo…

Un rayo cayó.

-¡Papá!

Su madre se sentó.

-Ven aquí, hija-mencionó su padre

La niña se acercó temerosa de lo que pudiera haber atrás de ella, en esa oscuridad que por momentos desaparecía. El hombre la agarró de la cintura y la subió a la cama colocándola en medio de él y su mujer, el insomnio terminaría para la pequeña. Ella lo abrazó y se quedó dormida.

Volvió a la realidad.

-Me tenías muy preocupada

Sus palabras le dieron culpabilidad, era su amiga y se preocupaba por su seguridad.

-Perdóname… Aki- se aferró al cuerpo de ella, como tratando de compensar su error.

- ¡Yusei! –

La voz interrumpió, en la puerta, la luz dibujaba la silueta oscura de un chico de cabellera larga acompañado por dos niños. Su nombre dio el fin a ese abrazo. De nuevo… Satisfaction

-Kiryu…-El chico caminó hacia él, chocaron sus puños en forma de saludo-Nico, West.

-Dejémonos de tonterías y entremos-

-Jack...


	6. VI anonyme

_Subo este capitulo junto al VI porque son súmamente cortos (en especial éste). No se desesperen porfavor (si, otra vez)_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes [excepto Kiryu, Yusei y Placido] no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. Todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi._

_**Qui est-vous?**_

* * *

_**VI**_

En ese lugar oscuro sólo la luz de un reflector iluminaba en dirección a una silla, un humilde trono lo suficientemente cómodo y accesible para observar una enorme pantalla durante todo el día.

El comienzo de un estrecho puente de metal estaba a unos pasos. A un lado del asiento, un bastón de metal y el mango negro. Una mesa alta en forma circular sostenía una copa que contenía un líquido transparente, a lado de ella, una botella. Había estado bebiendo de ese líquido hacía tiempo.

El hombre tomó la copa entre sus dedos.

-A tu salud, querida Aki

Bebió un poco. Aun no sabía como había llegado a ese lugar y ya planeaba su venganza. No le era conveniente que alguien supiera de su ubicación, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie lo reconocería. Su apariencia era como la de un vagabundo. Tenía una gabardina color café demasiado sucia y mal oliente, una barba gris y larga al igual que aquel maltratado cabello castaño.

-Me da gusto que pienses en mí. Eras mi mejor adquisición.

Tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo que se encontraban en la pequeña mesa. Escribió algo y dobló el papel.

Volvió a tomar un poco más. Observó y habló entre dientes.

-Yusei…

Un penetrante olor a sudor se mezclaba con el olor a ginebra. El se levantó asqueado por la imagen que veía por la pantalla; Ese abrazo era una detestable muestra de cariño. Caminó con dificultad entre la oscuridad a un pequeño cuarto de baño. Encendió la luz y miró de reojo la pantalla.

Dejó a un lado su bastón, tomo una navaja y la apunto hacia su barba. En poco tiempo, cobraría lo que le hicieron.


	7. VII Nöel

Bueno, el capi se me hizo difícil, porque no soy tan cursi x3 pero ps si les gusta el azúcar y no son diabéticos, lean :3

Agradesco a "Kannita" por ayudarme en algunos detalles del fic n_n, y esta vez va dedicado a ella :3

El capítulo tiene demasiada miel u.u...Pero weno, disfrutenlo mientras puedan :3 que ya viene Divine! x3...

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin fines de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener, todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi.**

_**Qui est-vous?**_

* * *

_**VII**_

Adentro, un duelo se efectuaba en la pequeña mesa, la niña estaba exhausta.

-¡Yusei, llegaste! –gritó su hermano

Yusei observaba por fin ese lugar, su mente le había impedido poner atención a aquella hermosa decoración de rosas realizada por la chica de sus ojos. Al fondo, unas luces de color blanco resplandecían en el contorno de una gran puerta que daba a un enorme y bello jardín.

-Supongo que ya estamos completos- mencionó Hogan

-De hecho, falta una persona- respondió el rubio volteando a su alrededor, en busca de ella, de su musa.

Sus palabras cuales mágicas sonaron en la casa como eco al tiempo que la alguien golpeaba la puerta. Bruno abrió. Un hermoso ángel aparecía frente a ellos, dejándolos sin palabras, opacando a las rosas blancas que adornaban la casa. Un vestido a las rodillas del color de aquella cabellera negra contrastaba con el hermoso tono de piel de esa diosa de grandes ojos oscuros, que en ese entonces sin lentes suspiró ante la presencia de Atlus. La tela de la prenda delineaba la figura de la joven haciendo ver que no era una niña.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Bruno con evidente interés.

-Carly

-luces fantástica-sonrió la pequeña

-Carly

-Pasa por favor, solo faltabas tú- invitó Aki

-Carly- Jack, pronunciando su nombre por tercera vez, esperaba honestamente que sucediera un milagro aquella velada.

Kiryu Kyosuke, antiguo dark signer, recordaba aun mejor a la chica. Representante del colibrí, era la menor de ellos, la más indefensa pero igual fuerte…La más noble. A pesar de haber tenido poco contacto con ella durante y después de la pesadilla, la recordaba bien. Tímida, como un fantasma en busca de su amado. Se acordaba muy bien de ella, pero ella de él…Era imposible.

El tiempo pasó, en la mesa, el ambiente de amistad y comodidad se hizo presente. Unos contando sus anécdotas que hacían reír, preocupar o inclusive llorar a los oyentes. Carly, callada mirando su plato.

-¿Carly?-susurró Kyosuke a la chica de a lado, ella levantó la mirada

Jack no dejaba de observarla, por momentos, volteaba a ver a Bruno y a Kiryu, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

Nadie se imaginaba que esa escena era observada, no solo por Yliaster, sino por un supuesto fantasma.

-Disfruten mientras puedan. Buen provecho, Aki

Esa última palabra, "Aki", sonó en la mente de la chica de dicho nombre. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y con un quejido llamó la atención de todos.

-¡¿Aki, te encuentras bien?- Preguntó su "amigo"

"Aki", volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

-_Esa voz…_Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fue un dolor momentáneo- sonrió.

-Aki-san, quiero agradecerte por haberme aceptado en tu casa esta noche, es muy linda.

-No hay nada que agradecer, Carly-

La luna siguió su ciclo por una hora, todos se encontraban dispersos por la planta baja de la mansión.

-Yusei, es tu momento. –Le susurró Jack.

-Si…

Yusei tomó valor, respiró y se dirigió a Aki con el regalo en manos.

-Aki…-Se sonrojó- Quiero darte esto, espero te guste.

La chica se extrañó, Crow dejó de conversar con Kiryu, observó la escena e hizo guardar silencio. La chica se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero negro y tiró del listón con delicadeza. Quitó el papel con un poco más de emoción, abrió la caja que estaba cubriendo y buscó en su interior el regalo que se encontraba entre pétalos de rosas rojas. Buscó por unos segundos y sintió algo suave, con ambas manos lo sacó de ese lugar. Una perfecta replica de un Black Rose Dragon de peluche sosteniendo entre sus alas una esfera de cristal que contenía una rosa roja que parecía aumentar de tamaño a través del cristal gracias al agua que la movía levemente. La chica quedó agradecida, no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenía sin recibir un regalo, lo dejó en el sofá y se levantó en menos de dos segundos. Apenas de pie, se lanzó hacia Yusei dándole un abrazo que unió los labios de la anfitriona con Yusei. La habitación se quedó en silencio…Aki reaccionó al sentir los labios de Yusei, ¿acababa de arruinarlo todo?

-Aki…-Mencionó el joven con evidente sorpresa -¿Qué….?

-Yusei…Lo…Lo lamento- La chica salió corriendo, ¿había hecho el ridículo?¿Lo había arruinado?

Jack se acercó, observó a su amigo bajar la mirada. Subió su mano y golpeó a Yusei.

-¡¿No piensas ir tras ella?- le reclamó dándole el regalo que Aki había dejado en el sofá. Yusei asintió.-

Los pequeños observaron la escena, la más chica ilusionada por lo que pudiera pasar, siguió a Fudo.

-¿Y tu Jack?- mencionó el pelirrojo acercándose

-¿Yo que, Crow?

-¿Tienes idea de donde está Carly?

-…Pues no

-Entonces…¿Qué esperas?

-Un perdedor no le dice que hacer a Jack Altas

-Pero un amigo si, ve y búscala.

Crow tenía razón, los milagros no sucedían tan fácilmente, tenías que proponerte cumplir un sueño para poder recibir un regalo divino. Si conocía bien a Carly y los sentimientos que sintió en su duelo contra ella eran ciertos, la encontraría en el primer lugar que visitara…Y así fue.

El frió le helaba la sangre a la pelinegra que se encontraba recargada en un árbol, observando la luna desde el jardín trasero.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-preguntó el rubio hincándose a lado suyo.

-Observo la luna. Me siento mal

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te traiga alguna cosa?

-No, no de esa forma.

-¿Entonces?

-No me siento cómoda vistiendo así y llamando la atención

-Te ves bien, ¿será por eso?

-Pero no soy yo, Jack. No quiero gustarle a nadie siendo alguien más

-No eres nadie más, eres tú, Carly Nagisa, reportera. Solo te ves diferente

-Tú también te sorprendiste al verme así. ¿Por eso me buscas?, lo se muy bien Atlus, sólo así te gusto, ¿Verdad?

Por un momento Jack se preguntó porqué hacia esas preguntas, después de un momento, recordó que Carly no sabía nada de lo que había pasado durante su etapa como Dark Signer, por lo tanto, el momento en que le declaraba su amor había quedado en el olvido para ella.

-Carly…

-Pero está bien, ¿cómo se me pudo ocurrir que alguien como tú podía sentir algo hacía una pobre reportera como yo?, es decir, tu eres un buen duelista, tienes mejores gustos.

-Carly

-No se ni porqué vine, pude haberme quedado en mi departamento dormida en el sofá o viendo televisión, pero estaría sola, como siempre. Sólo me arreglé para verme diferente y saber que siente que alguien te ponga atención por ser alguien linda, como Aki o Misty.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, el miró la luna, estaba con Carly, con la única chica que había logrado cambiar su personalidad, no podía echar a perder ese momento, sería una derrota demasiado humillante, la peor de su vida.

-Tú eres demasiado linda como sea que vistas, no necesitas cambiar tu exterior para ser querida y no vuelvas a decir que estás sola-el chico apoyó una de sus manos en el césped y con la otra sujetó la barbilla de la chica, girando su cabeza 90 grados para mirarla a los ojos.- Me tienes a mí.

El viento sopló, la luz de la luna brilló iluminando los ojos violetas del chico. Él la observó y acercó su cara hacia la de ella. El pulso de la reportera se aceleraba, cerró los ojos queriendo despertar de ese sueño, aunque esperaba muy adentro que no lo fuera. De un momento a otro, unieron sus labios en el tierno beso que Carly tanto había soñado, con una de sus manos en la mejilla de Jack y el acariciando el rostro de ella, a la luz de la luna. Él dios tenía por fín a su musa.

A lo lejos, la peli azul los miraba con tristeza y celos, pero al mismo tiempo con felicidad al ver que Jack al fin lo era.

Al tiempo en que las escasas nubes avanzaban en dirección al oeste, la pelirroja lloraba en aquel balcón que daba hacia la entrada, abrazándose a si misma.

-Fui una tonta, ¡una tonta!

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, agradecida por el regalo, avergonzada por el beso, o feliz por haber sentido los labios de él contra los suyos. Miró a lo lejos, las luces de los edificios le recordaban al Movimiento Arcadia, deseaba que entre sus lágrimas, Yusei llegara y la abrazara por la espalda, diciéndole que no había nada por que llorar.

-Perdóname Yusei, perdóname-

Cerró los ojos, una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas. Una tela gruesa interrumpió su recorrido, ese guante…

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?

-Yusei-Tembló- Perdóname por lo que hice..

-¿El beso?

-Si…No había recibido algo hace muchos años, no se lo que pensé en ese momento, no podría explicarlo. Es algo extraño, no había sentido algo así nunca…Pero para que atormentarte con mis problemas…Solo espero que todo siga igual entre nosotros…-La chica dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida

-¿Como si tu pulso se acelerara y por tu sangre corriera electricidad que te impide expresar lo que sientes en ese momento ante una persona?, te gusta estar con ella y el tiempo se pasa más rápido y cada noche lo único que quieres es no pensar en esa persona y concentrarte en tus asuntos, pero sabes que quieres volver a verla.

-Yusei…-se volvió a él

-Si Aki, te entiendo más de lo que piensas

Intercambiaron miradas, él se acercó a ella, se encontraba paralizada, aun abrazándose a si misma.

-Lo que hiciste me tomó por sorpresa, y realmente no me agrado mucho

-Perdón

-¿Por qué huiste de mi?

-¿Yusei?

-¿Acaso olvidaste los días anteriores?

Retiró uno de los mechones rojizos del rostro de la chica y se acercó a su boca.

-Te quiero… Aki

Esas palabras…Solo dos hombres las habían pronunciado, uno de ellos, su padre, el otro…Dvine. Lo miró acercándose deseando esta vez no ser interrumpidos, lo recordaba, la noche anterior se había frustrado el intento de Yusei. Por un segundo recordó la ropa de él sobre su piel, cubriéndola del frio. Su corazón latió más rápido, sintió caminar en aquel lugar de su sueño, sin fuerza, sin voluntad, sus labios se juntaron en un beso que dejó sin respiración a la pelirroja, destruyendo la formación de nudo que sus brazos tenían para llevarlos alrededor del cuello de su Romeo. Él, con las manos en la cadera de ella, y la niña, sonriendo fuera de la habitación.

La copa cayó, él apretó los puños y miró con exasperación.

-Hay un cambio de planes…Querida, mañana volverás a mi lado.


	8. VIII Qui êtes vous?

Emh bueno los capítulos los hice rápido, estoy algo presionada, pero si no escribo me vuelvo loca aunque a veces me quede trabada x3...

Espero entiendan y no haya escrito mal u.u...Y espero les guste n_n...

Bueno..

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s no me pertenece, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui est-vous?**_

_**VIII**_

Jugaron con sus labios durante varios segundos, recordaron que había personas en la casa que se preguntarían el porqué de su tardanza. Se separaron, la joven aun no podía creerlo. No era una fantasía, lo tenia frente a ella, la quería y ella a él. Se percataron de la presencia de la niña que sonreía asomándose por puerta.

-¡Ruka!-miró avergonzada Izayoi

La pequeña se escondió, tras la puerta temerosa de algún reclamo. Yusei jaló la puerta hacia el interior.

-Yusei-Miró pidiendo perdón.

Se quedó mirando a la pequeña, sonrió y la subió a sus hombros, ambos volvieron con sus amigos. A cada paso se escuchaban las palabras de la niña perdiendo volumen.

-Yusei, Aki es mi madre de mentiras. ¿Ahora eres mi padre?

La signer mayor se volvió a preguntar si sería una broma o si sólo era una ilusión que su cerebro le había hecho ver. Aunque de algo estaba segura: si era un sueño, quería volver a soñar.

Por un momento creyó haber escuchado algo, volteó a la ventana y miró unos ojos, observándola, una mano que se levantaba poco a poco en forma de saludo y un dedo que la invitaba a ir con esa persona. Sobre él, un pequeño ser del tamaño de un muñeco, con un objeto largo entre sus dedos.

En un parpadeo, desapareció. "¡Yusei!", gritó la chica. Las paredes parecían hacerse pequeñas, todo se volvía oscuro, en pocos segundos, estaba en un comedor enorme y una sombra sentada frente a ella, al otro extremo de la mesa. Brindando con una copa de Vino. La silueta se acercó, la rodeó y se inclinó. Pasó un dedo por el cuello de la confundida pelirroja, bajando por su brazo y sosteniéndola de la cintura. Pasó al plato y sostuvo una cuchara.

-Come, mi traviesa duelista.

Ella alejó su rostro haciéndolo hacia atrás, el dejó la cuchara en el plato y caminó a su asiento.

-Sabes que piensas en mi y yo también lo se, pero descuida, pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo.

Nueve de la mañana, las aves entonaban juntas un bello sonido que iba perfecto con ese lugar. Las ramas de los arboles eran agitadas por un fresco viento matutino y sus hojas se iluminaban al este.

En el jardín, en completa tranquilidad, sentados, Carly reposaba en brazos de su dios, recargada sobre su pecho. Dormían. Cubiertos por aquella gabardina blanca que hasta horas atrás solo pertenecía a Jack. El sol siguió su recorrido, el sonido de las hojas agitadas por el viento despertaron al chico.

-Carly

Verla dormir era una sensación extraña. Cuando compartían departamento, veía las cosas más superficiales de la vida y algo tan simple como observar un ángel dormir era nefasto para el rey destronado.

-Carly

La chica despertó, algo confundida. Sintió un picor en sus piernas descubiertas, lo recordaba, se habían quedado mirando las estrellas y conversando de aquellos días en los que ellos dos apenas y conversaban, cuando una extraña le daba techo a un herido sentimentalmente. Cuando ella pudo haber tenido todo para una historia y no se aprovechó. Su bondad era maravillosa, ella logró abrir la mente de Atlus, ver sus pensamientos, su carácter, su forma de ser…Nunca había dudado y nunca lo haría. Acarició el cabello negro de la chica.

-Buenos días Jack-la joven se separó un poco de él

-Carly –sonrió- Será mejor entrar.

Ella asintió, no sabía si era por no levantar sospechas o por irse lo más pronto de ahí y volver a ser como era, sin tanta elegancia. Además, se acordaba a qué había ido. Entraron a la sala.

-Oh Jack, al fin aparecen.

-Eso no es tu problema, Crow

-No tienes porqué avergonzarte, Yusei también anduvo de Romeo ayer. –Respondió Bruno.

-¡Bruno! Tienes muérdago colgando sobre ti, ven por un beso de papi Crow- hizo un ademán que dejo ver la evidente burla a su amigo de ojos violetas.

-No me parece gracioso- gritó a lo lejos la pelinegra mientras buscaba su regalo.

-Me imagino, me imagino, "mi pequeño colibrí" –se rieron-

Jack soltó un golpe en el estomago a Crow, estaba avergonzándose, pero era cierto, no tenía porque ocultarlo y menos si eran sus amigos.

-Están celosos porque unos perdedores como ustedes no tienen a nadie

Carly encontró lo que buscaba, una figura rectangular cubierta por un papel azul metálico.

-Yo hice esto para ti…-Carly se acercó a él con algo de nervios- Posiblemente no te guste, pero me esforcé demasiado.

-¿Un libro?-lo supo por la forma en que el papel lo cubría.

Descubrió aquel objeto, una pasta blanca con azul; leyó el título, un libro cuyo tema era…¿Jack Atlus?..Y Carly como autora.

Sonó el celular rojo escarlata, un mensaje de texto se abrió. "Sabes que piensas en mi y yo también lo se. Te espero al inicio del puente Daedalus, quiero mostrarte algo". Número privado, la chica se levantó de su cama, se había quedado dormida apenas se recostó pensando en el beso de Yusei. Leyó el mensaje, esas palabras eran las mismas que en su sueño. Impulsivamente se dirigió a la ducha y se deshizo de el vestido rojo que portaba desde la tarde noche anterior.

Diez menos quince de la mañana, la joven bajó a la sala, Rua enseñaba su deck a West, Ruka conversaba con Nico y Bruno no dejaba de burlarse de Jack junto con Crow. Ella hundida en sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una manzana y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Eh?, ¿Aki a donde vas? –Preguntó la niña de coletas

Ella la ignoró, no escuchaba nada más que en sus sueños. "Ayúdame" volvió a escuchar, se dirigió a su D-Wheel y se alejó del lugar.

Punto de encuentro, se conformó con estar frente al mar, escuchando pasar decenas de D-wheels y autos por el puente sobre ella. Una mano tocó su hombro causándole una reacción inmediata.

-¿Yusei?

Si, eso esperaba, que fuera el ojiazul. Volteó y observó una persona con su antigua máscara. Se sobresaltó, ¿Una broma de mal gusto?. Una pequeña barba se asomaba por el extremo inferior, una playera sin mangas –quizás arrancadas por la misma persona- dejaba ver unos músculos dignos para una persona de estatura bastante aceptable. Un pantalón casi negro daba una sensación de frescura por parte de él y el cabello largo le daba un aspecto vulgar-sensual.

No pronunció una sola palabra.

-¿Quién eres?


	9. IX Un nouveau monde

Bueno, un capi más, se que le estoy hechando mucho rollo, u.u procuraré ya no hacerlo, para que no se cansen n_n.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui est-vous?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_IX_**

Siguió sin responder, acercó una mano al rostro de la pelirroja que ante él se veía indefensa e intentó acariciar su rostro, una sensación helada se desprendía de la extremidad, hipnotizando por un momento a Izayoi.

Sintió que su voluntad se hacía trizas, y sus capacidad de escuchar disminuía segundo a segundo siendo reemplazada por zumbidos aterradores. El llevó su mano a la máscara y la quitó y antes de poder ser reconocido, la abrazó. Una extraña sensación eléctrica la dejó inconsciente haciendo caer a los brazos de su acompañante. Él guardó un extraño aparato en su bolsillo trasero y dejó a la chica en el piso para quitar la prenda superior de su vestimenta y arrojarla al mar junto con la D-Wheel y el teléfono móvil.

Pasaron unas horas, despertó en una cama lo bastante amplia para ser un hospital.

-Aki, despertaste- pronunció el hombre saliendo de un pequeño cuarto de baño.-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Divine?...Esto no puede ser, tu estás..

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu estás muerto, yo lo vi, el monstruo de Misty te devoró- comenzó a temblar

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo…

-Seguro tuviste un mal sueño, la mente es traicionera Izayoi Aki, traicionera y peligrosa, tu mas que nadie lo sabe.

La chica se quedó callada por un momento, intentó incorporarse, no pudo.

-Me duele mi cuerpo

-Es normal querida, acabas de salir de un duelo de aceptación difícil, el aspirante te dio batalla, pero tu eres mas fuerte y lo venciste. Deberías descansar un poco más.

-Quiero ver a mis amigos

-… ¿Qué amigos?

-Yusei, Rua, Ruka, Crow y Jack.

-Tú no conoces a nadie fuera del Movimiento Arcadia, Aki, ¿de que hablas?

Divine la confundía. Pensaba estar loca, tal vez los sueños no tenían nada que ver y se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran, no diferenciaba entre la realidad y la ilusión. ¿Y si el beso era mentira? ¿Y si su vida era mentira?. Quizás todo lo que "vivió" era producto de su imaginación y se encontraba realmente en el Movimiento Arcadia descansando junto a Divine. Quizás nunca había conocido a Yusei y todo lo que aseguraba haber pasado era lo que quería…Pero su corazón no le mentía y aunque estaba en una aparentemente eterno intento de hacer funcionar su mente y sus sentimientos como uno solo, sabía que debía buscar ayuda, un diario, una noticia televisiva…Lo que fuera que le indicara que su vida no era un fraude.

-Estás demasiado alterada, ¿no lo recuerdas?, hace unas horas me comentabas que morías por ser madre.

-¿Yo madre?

-Si, pero dejemos este tema por ahora, ¿te traigo tu desayuno o me acompañaras en el comedor?

-Te acompaño

-Bien dicho.

-Pero quiero ver a Yusei

-Aki, ya te dije que todo eso es mentira, has estado dormida por un largo tiempo, seguramente estabas soñando.

-Tal vez…Yo era feliz entre todas las personas

-¿Personas?, Aki, todos son unos malagradecidos, nunca nos aceptarán, nos creen fenómenos solo por tener un poder especial. Te han discriminado, te han alejado y humillado, YO te he dado techo, amor, comprensión, lo que ni tus padres ni nadie han tenido contigo. No has salido de aquí en días, nunca te has alejado de mí, ni siquiera para tus escapes a aquel lugar donde te temen. ¿Recuerdas? Te dicen la bruja de la rosa negra, te temen. Yo soy tu único amigo, el único que te quiere.

Miró su brazo

-¿Y esta marca? Es del dragón carmesí, es lo que me une a mis amigos.

-¿Dragón carmesí?, vaya que tienes una imaginación demasiado traviesa. Vamos, es hora de comer.

El tiempo pasó, ella no aparecía, los cuatro integrantes de Satisfaction buscaban por las calles desde hacía horas mientras Bruno y Carly esperaban junto con los dos niños. Intentaban conectarse a la D-Wheel de su amiga sin respuesta alguna, ni un brilló de la marca del dragón carmesí. No fue hasta que cayó la noche que pudieron reconocer en las aguas tranquilas que separaban a Satélite de la ciudad Neo Domino, las pertenencias que anunciaban para ellos, malas noticias.

-Yusei-se escuchó la voz de Kiryu por el comunicador- Ven al puente, encontré algo.

No tardó ni tres segundos en dar vuelta y dirigirse a orillas del símbolo de la libertad, si era cierto lo que su amigo decía, por lógica no podía ser bueno. Llegó a las orillas del puente, dos de sus amigos miraban hacia el mar mientras uno sacaba una tela roja.

-Yusei…Encontramos la D-Wheel y la ropa de Izayoi

-¿Y ella?

-No sabemos.

-¿¡Como que no saben!, ¡Aquí están sus cosas, debería estar ella!

-Yusei, tranquilízate. –insistió Crow

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si ella no está por ninguna parte?

-Yusei-interrumpió Jack- Lo mas seguro es que ella…

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!

-Pero no veo otra opción

-¡Hay muchas más opciones!

-Ella no tenía razones, acéptalo.

-Ella no está muerta Jack, te lo demostraré-subió a su D-Wheel y se alejó.

Fue en sentido contrario al viento, sus ojos mostraban evidente angustia. De nuevo estaba entre dos opciones. Por una parte le gustaba pensar que estaba viva y regresaría a su hogar para recibirlo, por otra, sabía que era demasiado tiempo para no haber llegado a su casa y que de estar herida estaría en un hospital. No podía pensar, quería encontrarla desesperado por un acto de egoísmo, su felicidad no podía durar muy poco, el peor sonido eran sus latidos y lo peor que podía sentir eran las lagrimas de angustia y terror que se deslizaban por su rostro haciendo brillar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Divine

-Dime

-Tú no me mentirías ¿cierto?

-Claro que no, nunca, todo lo hago por tu bien, de nada serviría ocultarte algo.

Volvió en el tiempo, su padre estaba frente a ella a punto de irse de viaje

-Papá, no me dejes

Ella lo abrazaba aferrándose al traje negro que él hombre portaba

-Me da miedo la noche. Quédate conmigo.

-Lo lamento mucho, hija.

Abrió los ojos, Divine estaba ahí, mirándola.

-¿Aki?

-¿Podrías quedarte hoy conmigo? Me da miedo la noche.

-Por supuesto.

Lo propuso sin pensarlo. Tal vez de esta forma conseguiría algo, no estaba segura de qué buscaba conseguir, pero algo era claro para Divine: La tenía en sus manos.

-_Eres tan ingenua y fácil de manipular, cariño, pero si tanto quieres ver a tu Yusei lo harás._


	10. X Alliée

Jaja, se que les está aburriendo mi fic, porque está largo, muy cursi, tedioso, e-te-ce, e-te-ce. No lo lean si ya les aburrió y mejor sean sinceras para darme prisa con el final x3

Igual tengo contemplado unos 2 capis más, pero no tan cortos como acostumbraba.

Aquí cambio la actitud de Yusei un poco, pero creo que cualquiera reaccionaría así, es decir, un ejemplo está en Crow, Aki...¿Porqué Yusei no? x3...Pero bueno, les repito, no suelo ser tan cursi, ya casi meto duelo, y emh...Ya no será tan cursi x3...

Comenten y díganme la verdad, si está muy aburrido, largo, y de más...

Pasó algo muy raro, pues se me borró todo el capítulo, D: así que no quedó como debería, quedó muy simple D: Pero agradezco a mi "hija" Sam por ayudarme w...

_Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s [a excepción de Yusei, Plácido y Kiryu] no me pertenece, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. Todos los derechos los tiene Kazuki Takahashi._

**Qui est-vous?**

**

* * *

**

_**X**_

Las calles parecían alargarse y el mundo estaba detenido. Una inmensa oscuridad y él era un punto blanco. Condujo sin rumbo, con el viendo agitando los cabellos que se asomaban por el casco rojo carmesí, sin importarle nada.

¿Ese día no terminaría jamás?

Por un momento se confundió, no sabía si buscaba a Aki o si intentaba resignarse encontrando el final del camino para terminar con ese sentimiento. Fuese lo que fuese, estaba consciente de que debía mantener la calma frente a Rua y Ruka y no mostrar signos de desesperación como lo había hecho con Jack, Crow y Kiryu.

Nadie entendería…Era un libro abierto con mucho material desconocido, podían entender sus sentimientos, su forma de ser, sus pensamientos…¿Pero y más adentro?. Solo lo verían y expresaría serenidad y positivismo.

Su mente lo transportó a la noche anterior. Frente a frente, sus corazones latiendo escuchándose desesperados y el brillo en los ojos de la extraviada, era gloria el escuchar sus respiraciones, sin nadie gritando. "Te quiero, Aki", recordó.

Volvió a su mundo, y fijó la mirada en su búsqueda, la encontraría pasara lo que pasara.

Movimiento Arcadia, el comedor fue abandonado, la joven se encontraba recostada intentando no pensar en sus "sueños", su compañero, en una silla a un lado de la cama, esperando que la chica no se diera cuenta de la treta.

Ella lo miró de reojo, nada extraño, solo un hombre con algo para leer.

Sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, Divine no la engañaba…Al menos no del todo, sabía que conocía a Yusei, esa derrota en la Copa de la Fortuna no había sido otra fantasía de su mente. Tal vez el intento de liberación de su mente por parte de su oponente había hecho que soñara todo eso con él…Había una posible forma de convencerse sin salir de Arcadia…

Durmió con terror a soñar con él. La haría feliz pero solo descubriría que lo que Divine decía era cierto.

-Aki-la llamó Divine sin respuesta.

Salió del lugar, frustrado por tener que cumplir los deseos de su traidora favorita. Había maldecido su vuelta a la vida cuando un cuerpo llamó su atención, una chica de estatura mediana y ojos violetas aparecía ante él.

-Destiny…

-No me llames así

Asuza Mitsuki , sin duda alguna, una chica muy bella de cabellos cortos y negros, tez blanca. Sus rodillas eran cubiertas por medias negras y estas, a su vez, cubiertas casi en su totalidad por botas del mismo color; Portaba, también, una falda corta color negro con terminados en rojo y lo que pareciesen ser cinturones cruzados a lo ancho como adorno, haciendo juego con una blusa corta (1) color vino con listones de encaje negro y blanco formando una especie de cruz en la parte superior e inferior de la prenda. Un tatuaje de una serpiente envuelta en fuego mirando fijamente a donde fuera la persona que lo observaba era cubierto por una chaqueta torera de cuero color negro.

-Mitsuki, déjate de tonterías, te cité en el Movimiento Arcadia para que me ayudes con algo. Por supuesto, serás recompensada.

-¿Qué es?- Cuestionó con evidente interés que intentaba esconderse bajo su dura mirada

-Creo que no eres tan estúpida como para que quieras hablar de ello aquí. Ella empuñó sus manos y frunció el ceño un poco- Sígueme.

El joven dirigió a la chica hacia aquel lugar oscuro, su escondite, donde había pasado los días desde su renacimiento tomando ginebra y con una pierna lastimada. Al mirar la cara de la pelinegra y sus ojos dirigidos a su pantalón, se preguntó si era acaso que Izayoi no se había percatado de su problema al caminar. El recorrido sería arriesgado si alguien los estuviera siguiendo, sabía que nadie indeseado debía enterarse de ese escondite.

Entraron y la luz de la pantalla que permanecía siempre encendida iluminaba el lugar, el castaño caminó con un poco de dificultad por el piso algo inclinado hacia un pequeño estante en la esquina derecha. Sacó una botella junto con dos copas y se dirigió a su "trono".

Mitsuki observaba, era un lugar demasiado pobre para una figura como Divine, a lo lejos se percató de botellas de ginebra vacías y unos objetos un tanto extraños (algunos de ellos obtenidos en el "mercado negro").

-Dime, Asuza, ¿quien puede ser parte del Movimiento Arcadia?

-Pues-Dudó un momento-Gente con capacidades diferentes en el duelo.

-¿Conoces a Izayoi Aki? ¿Has oído hablar de ella?

-La bruja de la rosa negra…-Mencionó temerosa de lo que podría seguir, era obvio, Aki tenía poderes extraños que hacían temblar hasta a la bestia mas agresiva cuando se desataban

-Perfecto, no me equivoco contigo. –Señaló con la mirada hacia la pantalla – ¿Ves a ese pobre diablo de cabello negro?

-Fudo Yusei...

-Exacto, alguien así es fácil de reconocer, pero tiene una actitud demasiado terca e insistente. En este momento está buscando a su querida Izayoi, él y todos sus amigos piensan que estoy muerto al igual que Aki- destapó la botella de vino en sus manos y sirvió un poco en ambas copas- tu trabajo es muy simple...

Veintiséis de diciembre, el sol le congelaba la sangre al ojiazul y el sonar de su D-Wheel era una tortura; sus ojos le pesaban, pero su objetivo era firme, no tenía noticias de la pelirroja desde hacía casi veinticuatro horas. Regresó a su taller, quería saber si su búsqueda había sido en vano y ella se encontraba bien…Realmente eso esperaba, haber desgastado su tiempo buscando a alguien no desaparecido…No fue así.

-¡Yusei!-Gritaron Jack y Crow

-¿No han sabido nada de ella?

-No…

-Maldita sea –Se dio media vuelta buscando subir a su D-Wheel, chocó con el chico de cabellos plateados

-¿A dónde vas?

-Buscaré a Aki

-Llevas horas buscando, no has descansado, no has comido

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo que buscarla

-¿Y todos tus asuntos? ¿Los dejarás por ella?... No puedes comportarte así de patético por algo que está demasiado claro. Su D-Wheel estaba en el agua, Yusei, su ropa estaba abandonada y su celular descompuesto.

-...Eso no significa que esté muerta...

-Entonces siéntate a esperarla, verás que ella llegará mojada y te dirá "Perdón, no vi que hora era, el agua estaba helada y me encantó nadar por veinticuatro horas seguidas"

Hubo silencio.

-Podría estar en problemas

-Ella es Psiquica, no es débil, si estuviera en problemas lo sentiríamos en la marca -contestó Crow

-escucha...-suspiró Kyosuke- te propongo algo, descansa y saldremos a buscar…Tu no estás en condiciones de hacerlo

-¡Pero yo tengo que encontrarla!- gritó furioso consigo mismo

-¡Yusei! –

El joven de cabellos largos incrustó su puño "en el estomago" de su amigo en un rápido movimiento. El moreno sintió como sus piernas le temblaban y no respondían con exactitud, cayó al piso sin mas remedio que escuchar la retadora voz de su amigo.

-Si puedes levantarte puedes irte

Lo intentó, pero le era demasiado difícil, sus ojos le hacían ver borroso, y al apoyar sus manos en el piso para intentar levantarse sintió cómo se desvanecieron sus últimas fuerzas, debía buscarla pero no podía,

Fue entonces cuando el llanto de una mujer se escuchó, se abrió la puerta fuertemente dejando pasar a una señora que corrió cubriéndose la boca, tras de ella, Ushio y Hideo Izayoi.

-Fudo Yusei-

Se acercó a él con sus manos juntas en su pecho, mirándole con dolor., se agachó frente a él para alcanzarle, y éste alzó la mirada tanto como pudo; estaba casi en shock al ver a la mujer frente suyo derramando lágrimas

- Usted estuvo con ella, ¿verdad? Mi hija está con vida... yo lo se, no estoy equivocada... ¿cierto? ¿¡CIERTO!-sollozaba, su esposo se acercó y trató de calmarla

Kyosuke y Jack ayudaron al pelinegro a incorporarse poniendo los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, el castaño observó la apariencia de su salvador, esperando que de sus labios salieran las palabras "No está muerta", palabras que le alentaran y le dieran pistas de su hija, pero su perfil no daba buena imagen.

-No lo se –mechones negros cubrieron sus ojos, su voz apenas respondía.

-Regrésemela, por favor, haga lo posible y regrésemela-sus palabras mezcladas con el llanto apenas eran entendibles.

Los miembros de Satisfaction sintieron como sus corazones eran conmovidos y destrozados por la actitud de una madre preocupada…Ellos no tenían una.

Escuchaba zumbidos, su cabeza le dolía y veía como el mundo le daba vueltas. No soportó las palabras "lo siento" estaban atoradas en su garganta, así se quedarían un tiempo más…Cayó inconsciente.

-Señora, Yusei ha estado buscando a su hija desde ayer, no ha descansado desde entonces.-mencionó Crow subiendo a su D-Wheel- pero lamentablemente hay muchas posibilidades de que no esté viva…Su D-Wheel estaba en el mar, junto al puente Daedalus, su ropa estaba tirada. –Sintió la mirada asesina de Jack- pero déjenos esto a nosotros, la buscaremos en todas partes, ella aparecerá.

Movimiento Arcadia, la blanca piel de la pelinegra era enredada por el agua tibia de la bañera; se recostaba sumergiendo su cabellera. Las palabras de Divine…Era lo que le inquietaba en ese momento. Tomó una toalla blanca.

"_Me creen muerto"_

Se levantó y se enredó en el pedazo de tela.

_"Todos los sacrificados volvieron, los muertos regresaron a la vida…Yo fui tragado por un monstruo inexistente fuera de un duelo. "_

Salió del lugar.

_"Cuando su pesadilla terminó, yo regresé junto con los demás…La culpa la tienen ellos dos"_

Se sacó la toalla y se sentó en su cama

_"Por culpa de ese infeliz fui tragado, esa traidora no hizo mas que observar"_

Tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse

_"Si el Dragón de la Rosa Negra me hubiera tragado no hubiera sobrevivido"_

Tocaron la puerta

_**" ¿Y tu pierna?"**_

Abrió

_"Culpa del monstruo_"

-Me alegra que estés lista, ven conmigo.

No lejos de ahí, la pelirroja caminaba por uno de los pasillos, era demasiado tranquilo para esa hora en el Movimiento Arcadia. Debería estar algún duelo, o personas circulando por los pisos del edificio. Al final, una ventana, puerta a la confirmación de sus sospechas.

-Aki- interrumpió una voz cuando empezaba a caminar hacia el vidrio- Quiero pedirte algo.

-Divine… -pronunció en un susurro

-Ella es Mitsuki…es nueva en Arcadia- dio un ligero empujón a Asuza, quien avanzó tres pasos con torpeza, mirándolo con enojo sobre su hombro- Encárgate de que conozca el lugar y hazle saber como son las cosas aquí

Dejándola en sus brazos, se marchó.

_Supongo que eso fue el comienzo…Realmente, no recuerdo nada, solo sé que estaba frente a Divine junto con el Dragón de la Rosa Negra…_

Los minutos pasaron, los ojos azules eran mostrados poco a poco.

-Aki-Pronunció

-Yusei, despertaste…¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Bruno

-Bien, volveré a buscar a Aki

.Yusei, no…Por favor, Jack, Crow y Kyosuke la están buscando.

-Pero yo debo buscarla

-Debes quedarte aquí, por tu bien

-Sus padres cuentan conmigo

-Y con los demás también, tú ya hiciste tu parte.

Yusei asintió, se sintió inútil, debilitado…

-Vi tu duelo en la copa de la fortuna hace unos días, -comentó mirándola con seriedad y cruzando sus brazos parada frente a ella- ese tipo era un patán.

-¿Que tipo?

-Fudo Yusei. Todos ahí eran una basura, nos discriminan por tener poderes que ellos

-Yusei no era así

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?- Repuso la pelinegro desviando la mirada con enojo-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de lo que dices?

-Yo...No lo sé...Sus palabras no sonaban como si fuera así...

-¿Y qué hay de los hechos? Hubo algo que te dijera que Fudo no fingía frente a ti?

-No recuerdo...Yo sentía algo distinto en él, pero...¿Tu como puedes estar segura de que el me mentía?

-ehh.. creo que será mejor cambiar de tema... -Dijo abrazándose a si misma con la mirada baja-

-Mitsuki...-Miró de reojo a la chica-¿Que ocultas?...¿Lo conoces?

-eso no te incumbe...

-Si es de Yusei, me interesa saber

-mejor no confíes en todo lo que escuchas -Masculló con cierta molestia y tristeza en su habla dándole la espalda a Izayoi- Con tu permiso.

-Espera -la sostuvo de su brazo- ¿Por que dices eso?

-Dime, Izayoi, ¿Por qué crees que Arcadia existe?

-Pues…-Dudó y se quedó sin responder-

-Sólo puedes confiar en las personas aquí... -se suelta y se va, dejando a una confundida Aki tras suyo-

-¿en nadie más?...-

Intentó seguirla, decidió dejarla ir. Se dirigió con Divine, no sería difícil encontrarlo, se encontraría desayunando o en los duelos de prueba. Y para su suerte, estaba a una vuelta de encontrar el lugar.

Un "recuerdo" llegó a su mente, la suave cara de Ruka, sonriendo por la plática que había tenido con ella. Y en seguida las palabras de Divine "Ser madre"…Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en "estupideces", nadie la estaría buscando, Asuza lo había dicho hace unos momentos, "Vi tu duelo en la copa de la fortuna hace unos días"… ¿Era cierto que nunca pasó nada más con Yusei que la Fortune Coup? …"Solo puedes confiar en las personas aquí"…¿Tampoco en su madre?...A lo lejos miró la ventana…Estaba nevando, era sin duda hermoso y extraño…La copa de la fortuna había sido hacía poco tiempo… De nuevo se preguntó si se estaría volviendo loca.

Frunció el ceño derrochando vacilación.

-Estábamos en verano…

* * *

(1)-haciendo referencia a una "ombliguera", un top tal vez.


	11. XI Sa Profonde Souffrance

Perdón por la tardanza, debía editar (cofcofinner:). Espero terminar en uno o máximo dos capítulos más. Luego editaré todo el fic, pues está muy cursi y realmente no soy así x3...Y así a nadie más le gustará. En el capi se darán cuenta del efecto que tiene escribir en clases de historia u.ú

Agradezco sus comentarios :3.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener.

**Qui est-vous?**

**

* * *

**

**XI**

La duda de la pelirroja era demasiada, pero se contuvo de caminar hacia la ventana, tenía miedo, miedo de estar loca. Caminó al lado contrario y dio vuelta por el pasillo…Y ahí estaba…

-Divine

-Aki-contestó en un tono de sorpresa- Deberías estar con Mitsuki, ¿te di esa tarea y no puedes cumplirla?

-Estaba con ella hasta hace segundos, ella se puso mal y me dejó….-Lo miró a los ojos- Divine….Quiero salir, recorrer las calles

-¿Para que?, ¿para que te señalen y te griten "bruja"?. No, no puedes salir, entiéndelo, pensar por ti misma es peligroso, solo te dañarán mas.

-Pero no todos pueden ser malos

-Tus padres son malos, la policía es mala, los mas pobres son malos, todos Aki, absolutamente todos fuera de Arcadia te ofenderán y te verán como un monstruo. ¿O acaso no recuerdas tus duelos mas recientes?...TODOS te tuvieron miedo, en especial ese tal Yusei Fudo.

-Él no es malo

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?...Lo único que quería era ser coronado rey y dejar la vida de pordiosero que llevaba. Un criminal, Aki. Ese tipo de gente no son más que unos interesados y egoistas, no tienen sentimientos para nadie más que no sea odio, envidia…Y el único amor que sienten es por ellos mismos.

-Pero todo ha cambiado en estos meses

-¿Meses? ¿De qué hablas?

-Si, ya sabes, Satélite y Neo Domino…Yusei lo..

-¿Yusei?-interrumpió-Aki, ya te dije que solo estuviste cerca de ese tipo en el torneo. Luego volviste, pasaron diez días y en un duelo de prueba te debilitaste y dormiste por un largo tiempo. Todo eso fue un sueño.

-¡Pero era real!

-¡Eso te pasa por pensar por ti misma!..-Respiró profundó- Aki, tu mente no puede ejercitarse tanto, el subconsciente es muy traicionero, toda esa basura fue producto de tu mente.

Ella se quedó sin palabras, miró el piso.

-Te prometo algo…

Aki levantó la mirada

-Deja que los inútiles citadinos se olviden de lo sucedido en la Fortune Coup y podrás volver al Área Diamante (1). Ahora, necesito concentrarme en los nuevos integrantes, ve a buscar a Mitsuki, tienes una tarea pendiente, ¿lo olvidas?. No confío en ella.

La pelirroja caminó a la habitación de la ojivioleta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía extraña. En su "sueño" nadie la había hecho sentir mal, no era una desconocida, en Arcadia si.

-Mitsuki-golpeó con delicadeza la puerta de la joven-

-Voy... -Dijo en voz baja cerrando su libro, dejándolo sobre su cama, entonces se acercó a la puerta y miró a la chica frente suyo, por alguna u otra razón, no le extrañaba su visita- Izayoi

-¿Podemos conversar?

Mitsuki se hizo a un lado invitándola a pasar

-Te inquietan mis palabras sobre Fudo, ¿no es así?

-Si -contestó en un pequeño tartamudeo mientras caminaba observando la alfombra de la habitación.

-No entiendo, porqué te desequilibras tan rápido, ¿acaso él es tan importante para ti?

-Viví unos meses cerca de él, somos amigos...Yo se que él es bueno...

-Pero, sólo lo viste una vez.. Lo se porque escuché cuando Divine lo decía. Me imagino -dijo sentándose en su cama, tomando el libro entre sus manos para quitar la mirada de la pelirroja- que él no te hubiera dejado estar cerca de Fudo…

-Entonces es cierto- pensó- estoy demasiado confundida... ¿Que es lo que tú sabes de él?

-¿Para qué quieres saber? -masculló cortante con la mirada fija en su libro. Realmente, no estaba leyendo nada-

-Me interesa, si es cierto lo que me dice Divine y fue un sueño quiero saber porqué soñé con el -insistió llevándose su mano en forma de puño cerca su cuello

-¿Y crees que preguntándome obtendrás la respuesta?

-Eso espero...

-No hay manera, sólo fue un sueño, Izayoi… Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar de eso

-Entonces dime que sabes de él, por favor -se sentó a su lado - Te lo suplico

-Exactamente, ¿Qué quieres saber sobre él?

-Lo que tú sepas de él, todo lo que me puedas decir de Yusei.

-Lo único que puedes saber sobre él, viniendo de mi boca, es... que es el ser más vil y despreciable del mundo... -Las hojas de su libro sufrían el dolor transmitido por las manos de Asuza apretándolas-

La pelirroja se quedó petrificada, ¿sería posible lo que la pelinegra le decía?

-¿porqué dices eso?

-Izayoi... hazme el favor de salir de mi habitación...-observó la mirada desobediente de su compañera- te lo ruego, no me hagas más preguntas sobre Fudo... -evitaba su mirada, el indicio de su llanto comenzaba a notarse; esa reacción que siempre evitaba, y mucho menos permitía ser vista, Aki no podía verla así. La situación fue interrumpida por su celular, era un mensaje de Divine- debo irme... hasta luego... –Salió dejando a la confundida chica dentro de la habitación de luces rojas.

La ojivioleta volvió a aquel misterioso lugar. Frente en alto, pero volteando hacia atrás por momentos. Las corrientes de viento que corrían por esa habitación oscura le erizaban la piel y agitaban sus negros cabellos.

-Que quieres de mi ahora, Divine -Cuestionó mirándolo por detrás con molestia-

-¿Cómo vas con la traidora?

-Hace muchas preguntas sobre Yusei... ¿Qué pretendes Divine? Yo no quiero meterme en esto teniendo algo que ver con Fudo -

-Tu trabajo no es satisfacerte jugando con ella-interrumpió- sino satisfacerme a mi, ponerla en contra de Fudo, y si es necesario que respondas lo que te pregunta de la forma mas repulsiva posible, LO HARÁS.

Mitsuki se quedó callada un momento que parecía no tener fin. Sus manos tensas, se empuñaban sobre sus muslos.

-No quiero...

-¡No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión!

La habitación se quedó en silencio. La enorme pantalla cambiaba de tonalidad las paredes del lugar. Divine se levantó y con lentitud y dificultad se dirigió hacia Asuza y la sostuvo con la mano de la barbilla, presionándola.

-Escucha, querida, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, no me interesa por el momento, pero si no quieres contárselo a ella tendrás que contármelo a mí.

-Y si no lo hago, ¿Qué? ¿Vas a deshacerte de mí como lo haces con cada persona que te pone en tu lugar o que te estorba? -Replicó furiosa-

- No niña, piensa un momento- apretó un poco más su barbilla bajando a su cuello- no tienes porque decírselo realmente, quiero que la pongas en contra de él.

-¿En su contra?

-Si, ¿entiendes?...Este pequeño y simple plan no estará en silencio por mucho tiempo. -Soltó su cuello y volvió a su "trono" con un brazo atrás y la otra mano sosteniendo su bastón- Su mente es demasiado débil-rió- y ese pobre diablo debe pagar por lo que hizo...Si tengo suerte Aki también pagará...

-Yusei... pagará... ¿Qué quieres de Yusei?

-Eso no es tu problema, tu solo tienes un trabajo y debes cumplirlo

-Si voy a trabajar en esto, quiero saberlo todo

-Si ese es el caso...Te escucho yo primero. ¿Qué tienes tú con ese Yusei?

-No cambies el tema. Dime, para qué quieres vengarte de Aki Izayoi y Yusei Fudo.

-¿Aun no lo adivinas?-señaló su pierna-

Mitsuki recordó. "Fui tragado…" por un momento se perdió, luego volvió en si, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todo era como yo quería, una tipa cuyo hermano había muerto se encontró en una situación que ni yo mismo comprendo...Ese tipo hubiera muerto ahogado...Su maldito Duel Disk me descubrió, esa lagartija me sostuvo y me tragó.-susurró-...Aki era mi incondicional y me traicionó, todo porque ese tipo le mostró compasión.

-Te duele que te haya dejado ¿verdad…?

-No. Me molesta que se haya metido en mis planes. ¿Y tu?... ¿Que tienes con ese tipo?

Las horas pasaron, era más que oficial la desaparición de Aki Izayoi. El hecho acaparó los noticieros, en las enormes transmisiones por la ciudad se escuchaban los detalles. "Izayoi Aki muerta" "Hija del senador Hideo Izayoi….". Izayoi, Izayoi, Izayoi…La palabra era un tormento.

Esa nota….

"Neo Domino City, 27 de diciembre. Tras horas de búsqueda, Izayoi Aki, conocida también por sus obras como La Bruja de la Rosa Negra, fue dada por muerta. Objetos de su pertenencia tales como un teléfono móvil y parte de su ropa fueron encontrados en el mar junto con una D-Wheel escarlata que conducía, todo indica que tras sufrir un accidente, la chica cuyo cuerpo no ha sido encontrado, perdió la vida el pasado día 25 del mes y año en curso. "

Era todo…Las esperanzas que el moreno había guardado durante horas de búsqueda se derrumbaron con una sola palabra. Había acabado, no podía mentir, sólo tenía una opción: Resignarse.

No había favoritismo entre sus amigos, realmente, hubiera buscado lo mismo si en vez de la pelirroja hubiera sido algún otro…Ellos lo hicieron…Ella lo hizo, ella lo salvó…Pero era diferente.

-¿Aun sigues así?-preguntó Crow sentándose junto a él en la orilla de la fuente frente al Poppo Time Clock, era de madrugada.

-Estaba recordando. ..Cuando fui capturado ella me encontró…Me ayudó a escapar…

-Pero ella no está secuestrada Yusei, nos hubieran avisado. Además, no había huellas digitales en la ropa más que de ella…- Pensó por un momento, luego lo miró en muestra de vida-

-El cuerpo no fue encontrado aun, así que hay mucho que hacer. No puedo abandonarla...

-Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar, es muy tarde. Si ella está muerta encontrarán su cuerpo. Estamos a meses del WRGP, no hay nada más que hacer por Izayoi.

Ambos entraron al taller y subieron las escaleras hacia las camas. Al día siguiente, su trabajo en los motores de las D-Wheels fue interrumpido.

-¡Fudo Yusei!

Voltearon hacia la puerta, miembros de la Seguridad se acercaron junto con Mikage y Ushio.

-Lo lamento Yusei-Mencionó Ushio mientras sacaba unas esposas y las colocaba en las manos del ojiazul – Tenemos un a orden de arresto… eres sospechoso y debes venir con nosotros mientras todo se arregla.

-¿Sospechoso? ¡¿Qué es esa estupidez?- alegó Jack-

-Atlas-sama, él era el único que arreglaba y modificaba la D-Wheel de Izayoi, y dado que el accidente fue durante ella la conducía…

-¿¡Crees que él lo hizo a propósito! –reclamó el rubio hacia la peliazul

-Es la ley y nadie puede hacer nada en contra.

-Es más que obvio que Yusei y Aki se veían de la misma forma que Jack y Carly-mencionó Crow muy seguro, luego bajó la voz – o como tú a Jack.

Ella lo miró fijamente, lo último le había molestado.

-Es un sospechoso. Debe venir con nosotros, lo llevaremos a los cuarteles, con su permiso. –

Se despidió y salió junto con Ushio y los oficiales sosteniendo a Yusei de los brazos. A fuera, el flash de las cámaras hacía del ver una tarea imposible para Yusei. Al otro lado, cámaras de video siguiendo sus pasos y Ángela haciendo su reporte. Al salir del aire, intentó conseguir una entrevista. La rubia trató entrar al taller pero fue detenida por la chica del chaleco naranja.

-Aun lado, perdedora, debo entrevistar a Jack Atlus

-¡No te dejaré! ¡No, no, no!-Gritó moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación mientras estiraba sus brazos a lo ancho de la puerta.

-El hecho de que tú seas una reportera mediocre no te da derecho a negarme mi trabajo.

-Es mi Jack y solo yo le entrevistaré

-¿Tu…Sales con Jack?-Realizó un gesto de incredulidad

-Pues…-Se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos-

-¿Si?, ¿Y que pasó después en tu sueño? ¿Eras la mejor duelista de Neo Domino City?

-¡No fue un sueño!-reprochó inflando sus mejillas.

-¿Pasa algo?-interrumpió Atlus abriendo la puerta-

-¡Jack!-pronunciaron al unísono

-¿Por qué tanto ruido, Carly?

-No es nada-abrazó el brazo del chico-Ángela quiere una entrevista…

-Jack Atlus…¿Sales con ésta perdedora?-contestó aun no conformada

-¿Eso es parte de la entrevista?...-Clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica-Carly no es una perdedora y Jack Atlus no dará declaración alguna a la prensa amarillista.

Dada la declaración, posó su mano en la cintura de la chica y la incitó a entrar. Al cerrar la puerta vio de reojo una libreta que portaba su compañera.

-Carly…- la leve sonrisa que tenía se transformó en el ceño fruncido por parte del ojivioleta-¿Darás la noticia?

-…No

-Serás despedida…

-Eso no importa… ¡Vengo a ayudarles!- gritó cambiando su animo mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras- Porque todo esto es raro, y cuando el caso esté completamente cerrado daré la noticia. –Sonrió – Cuando se descubra que Yusei no es culpable y que Aki está viva valdrá más que una nota a medias

-Uh..Carly…Realmente, hay pocas posibilidades de que esté viva…

-¿Por qué tienen que ser tan negativos?

-Ella tiene razón- intervino Bruno- tal vez ella está viva y alguien quiere jugarnos una broma- avanzó hacia Carly y colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ella ante la mirada asesina de Atlus.

-Una broma de muy mal gusto entonces-jaló a Carly hacia su cuerpo, mientras observaba al ojinegro.

-Entonces ayudaré a Carly a buscar pistas-sugirió Bruno

-¿Y tu porqué deberías?-se acercó mas a él, soltando a Carly.

-Por qué mi D-Wheel no es una rueda enorme y puede ir conmigo, abrazándome, por supuesto.-sonrió burlonamente

-¡Ni en tus sueños!

La chica los observó pelear por un momento, volteó a ver a Crow chocando la palma de la mano con su cabeza.

-Aunque creo que no hay nada que hacer…¿Te ayudo?- preguntó en voz baja mientras escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros.-Supongo que será mejor que quedarme a escuchar tonterías- La periodista asintió deduciendo que aquella inútil discusión no tenía fin cercano, le gustaba sentirse querida, pero no había tiempo…Por primera vez, sabía la seriedad del asunto. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando ya se encontraban sobre la blackbird saliendo del garage.

-Aki, ¿realmente quieres saber que tipo de persona es ese Yusei?

-Si-pronunció con la mirada fija y gran determinación

-Está bien-Suspiró-Acaban de dar la noticia…Fue aprehendido por ser sospechoso en la muerte de una chica-mencionó con serenidad-no miento, puedes ver la nota cuando quieras, pero saldrás más lastimada.

-Yusei…¿Un asesino?-sus ojos tomaron una apariencia cristalizada

-Además, Aki, no se porqué te preocupas por él… Entiéndeme, ese chico es la persona más despiadada que pueda existir…Mitsuki lo sabe…Y aceptémoslo-se acercó y acarició su suave mejilla- Tu sentirías mas cosas por él que él por ti…No podría quererte, porque no eres como él.

Sospechoso…Las vueltas que había dado al asunto, las preguntas que hizo, la angustia que sintió habían terminado en una sola teoría….

_Un asesino…Esa era la última vez que pensé por mi misma, pronto volví a ver todo nublado, como si una inmensa neblina cubriera mi mente; volví a sentir el miedo de salir lastimada, miedo de pensar y hacer acciones que sólo me dañaran más. Sentí la cálida ayuda de Divine, imaginé que sus propósitos realmente eran buenos para mi…Dudé de Yusei._

A tan solo un día del escándalo, era difícil seguir aparentando una realidad serena.

_-Somos un equipo, ¡piensa un poco!_

Posiblemente podrían, pero era complicado intentarlo si quiera.

_-¡No puedes decirme como jugar!_

Todo cambiaba, era difícil estar entre una "muerta" y un "asesino".

_-No hables con ellos, uno de sus amigos es un asesino._

Ni siquiera un duelo de practica...

_-Confié en usted, señor Fudo_

Una conversación…

_-Asesinó a mi hija…_

Una mirada…

Pero no había mas que hacer, la investigación acababa de detenerse oficialmente.

Seis semanas.

Cuarenta y dos días…Casi dos meses… Faltaba poco para el gran evento, pero ¿podrían lograrlo sin él?

Días menos, días más. Cinco semanas.

-Me he enterado de lo sucedido con Yusei… Todos en Satisfaction Town lo comentan, al parecer un aficionado dispersó la noticia de hace siete días.

La voz hablaba, en la mano de aquel hombre, una taza con un líquido caliente.

-Pero realmente era de esperarse… Sólo él tocaba la máquina…Sólo él. En ese caso, sería el único sospechoso…

Las miradas de los presentes se encontraban derrotadas ante tal obviedad.

-¿Pero y si fuese sólo una hipótesis?

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntó confundido el peliazul

-Por lo que me han contado, Yusei no pudo haber sido, se encontraba cerca, hay testigos. ¿Y si la D-Wheel no se encontraba en buenas condiciones?, me refiero a que, ella era apenas una principiante. ¿O me equivoco?. La velocidad pudo haberle hecho perder el control…Hasta las mejores D-Wheels fallan. En este caso hasta la excusa más tonta podría tener lugar.  
-Pero no para la ley.

Silencio…Absoluto silencio. Luego, el susurro del viento. El eco de las palabras…

-La noche anterior-la pequeña psíquica rompió el silencio-…Durante la cena, antes de su dolor de cabeza, escuché una voz.

Voltearon a verla, escépticos, curiosos.  
-Era la de un hombre, "Aki", decía…y luego su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué hombre?  
-No se, no recordé su nombre en ese momento y ahora no recuerdo su voz. A la mañana siguiente, salió sin decir nada…

La voluntad destruida de Izayoi hizo olvidar todo aquello que había avanzado, había vuelto a ser como antes. Día a día, una nueva sensación de saciedad aparecía en duelos cada vez más sádicos.

La pelirroja observó su marca, la causante de tanto dolor, realmente le interesaba deshacerse de esas garras, mas que salir del control en el que no se daba cuenta que vivía. Vigilancia día y noche, ordenes, todo como Divine quería, era su títere de nuevo.

La marca brilló causándole dolor por apenas cinco segundos, el suficiente tiempo para que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla, llenándola de rabia. Volteó y miró aquella prenda oscura, iluminada por una luz roja dentro del contenedor de cristal. Imágenes llegaron a su mente lo suficientemente rápido para llenar a la chica de una sensación de excitación.

Fuego, destrucción…

…Gritos.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, la diferencia de estaturas era sino impresionante, bastante notable. Tal como un padre y su hija adolescente.

Reaccionó caso al instante de volver en sí, tomando la capa y despojando una base de fierro de la blanca máscara con brutalidad y desesperación que tomaban el lugar de sentimientos pasionales que hasta hacía pocos días conservaba.

Un dolor un poco más leve estremeció el cuerpo de la pequeña niña de coletas, las marcas de los signers brillaron. Casi como un relámpago, las voces al unísono mencionaron una sola palabra con seguridad:

-¡Aki!

* * *

(1) Recordemos que quiere hacer creer que están en otro tiempo, cuando Satélite y Neo Domino no eran unidos.

Se que les está aburriendo, pero perdón, es mi primer fic de 5D´s x3


	12. XII Courez! La Sorcière de la Rose Noire

Aver...Perdón por la tardanza pero ando en los últimos días del semestre...Este capi está cortito pero así alargo mas el fic xD...Porque me hace falta como una cuarta parte de lo que tenía planeado D:... Y escribí mas de este capi pero se borró u_u...Ah por cierto...Hice un oneshot con lime x3...Es Jack x Carly, por si quieren leerlo y dejar reviews está aquí mismo en FanFiction, rated M.

Bueno sin mas que decir, gracias por los comentarios y perdón por la aburrición que les causo.

Agradesco a mija Sam por ayudarme con algunas ideas del fic...xD

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui est-vous?**_

* * *

**XII**

La figura masculina cuya mano sujetaba su hombro empujaba con sutileza, callejón por callejón, las oscuras paredes cubrían la luz de una ciudad diferente a la que creía. Botes de basura aplastados, botellas de vidrio rotas y en medio de tanta basura, un duelo que acababa con un ataque directo.

-¡¿Quién osa desafiarme? –Preguntó un chico presumiendo su racha de victorias-¡Vamos! ¿o tienen miedo?- rió burlonamente.

Un viento fuerte soplo, los pétalos de rosas rojas formando un remolino anunciaban su llegada. El piso se cuarteaba con cada segundo, los pedazos de botellas se levantaron incrustándose en la garganta de uno de los presentes, los botes de aluminio volaban golpeando las paredes…El ruido estremecedor combinado con los gritos masculinos eran excitantes.

-¡Yo te desafío!

A lo lejos, la silueta de una dama se despojaba de la oscuridad que la cubría y tras de ella, los pesados pasos de una bestia hacían temblar el suelo.

-Esto es imposible- murmuró aquel joven intentando escapar-¡Tú estás muerta!

El chico resbaló con la sangre derramada por su antiguo oponente, la desesperación de sentir a aquella persona siguiéndolo lo obligó a gatear en medio del liquido, sintió una mano acercarse…Entre tanto alboroto lo único que se pudo a escuchar a lo lejos fue una frase que se repetía como ciclo "¡La bruja de la rosa negra! "

Se levantó y cruzó la calle, había llamado la atención necesaria. Dos autos se detuvieron al verlo pasar, muchos otros, colapsaron ante el alto sorpresivo; Un tentáculo oscuro salió del callejón envolviendo al chico como hiedra.

-¡La bruja!, ¡la bruja!

La chica empuñó la mano, el tentáculo lo estrujó con fuerza clavando sus espinas en el delicado cuerpo del humano. Gritos de terror…Sangre goteando, la multitud corriendo…Era fantástico para ella ver la escena.

A apenas unos metros de ahí se encontraba un edificio de exterior marrón y un nombre en letras doradas "M&M Building" (1), Al salir, el sol iluminaba el cabello de la chica de lentes dando tonalidades verdosas y resaltando el color de su blanca piel. Revisó el lente de su cámara y prosiguió a buscar las llaves de su auto; fue entonces, cuando los gritos de las personas llamaron su atención…

-¿Están seguros de lo que sintieron?-preguntaba Kiryu a sus compañeros por medio de la pequeña pantalla de la D-Wheel

-En absoluto, la marca es como un vinculo, Yusei en este momento debe estar desesperado.-respondía Hogan

-Yusei es un idiota, no entiendo porque no habrá escapado ya.

-Jack, Jack, Jack, el tendrá razones para no haberlo hecho

-Kiryu, Jack, dejen de hablar y busquen pistas.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó para si la reportera.

Alcanzó a notar la figura de un hombre corriendo hacia ella, se colocó frente a él y con una seña le ordenó que se detuviera.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó mientras enseñaba un gafete que la identificaba como reportera de ese edificio- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡La bruja! ¡la bruja! – agitó a la chica de los hombros. Tras la breve pausa continuó corriendo aterrorizado –

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué bruja?

-¡La bruja de la rosa negra! –gritó a lo lejos

-…Aki…-empuñó su mano y miró a lo lejos, decidida a ir, al dar un paso, una explosión la hizo retroceder. Un auto destruido cayó sobre el suyo. –Mi…Auto

Las llamas que ahora envolvían a ambas unidades le hicieron reaccionar, en poco tiempo una nueva explosión sucedería, bebía alejarse de ahí; entrar al edificio sería algo arriesgado y estúpido.

Una densa capa de polvo recorrió la calle, a lo lejos, el humo producido de unas llamas hacía mas difícil tener una visión de lo ocurrido. El chico de cabellos grises se detuvo ante la invisibilidad. Bajó de su D-Wheel, hipnotizado por la curiosidad de saber porque razón eran los gritos, chocando con una chica.

-¿Por qué no ves por donde vas?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza

-Lo lamento, no puedo ver bien, hay –tosió- mucho polvo y humo. –Entre abrió los ojos para ver la cara de quien reclamaba – ¿Carly?

-¿Uh?

La chica se encontraba sin lentes, los cuales habían caído tras el impacto

-¿Quién eres?

-El amigo de Jack, Kiryu, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh…-pensó-Si, si te recuerdo… -talló sus ojos- ¿me ayudarías a buscar mis lentes?

-Claro-recorrió el piso con la mirada- ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es Aki…Esta viva…Pero no me pude acercar y mi auto quedó destruido y en llamas. Debemos avisar a los demás.

-Debemos acercarnos a ese lugar-le entregó los lentes a la joven

-¡¿Estas demente?

-Claro que no, podremos acercarnos mas a ella y hacer algo para detenerla

-Mi auto no tarda en explotar y no se puede ver nada

-Izayoi está en problemas y Yusei detenido desde hace una semana ¿y te preocupa tu auto?

-A estas alturas ella ya se ha de haber ido, así funcionan las cosas de la bruja de la rosa negra, todos lo saben por experiencias pasadas. Lo mejor sería avisar a los demás

Las llamas se hicieron visibles tras el humo en una tonalidad naranja.

-Tienes razón – el chico giró noventa grados y subió a su D-Wheel

-Oye-tartamudeo- ¿y yo?

-Uh-suspiró-sube

-¿En una D-Wheel?-volvió a tartamudear nerviosa por la velocidad y el viento que no recordaba

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un caballo? tu no tendrías porque tener miedo.- la jaló de la mano y la obligó a subir- Sujétate fuerte

-Marca maldita-se dijo a sí misma la bruja- ¿Por qué me vuelves a molestar?

Se había escondido, sumando la mascara con el polvo que se había levantado y el humo producido por los autos, edificios e incluso por las personas que se encontraban en llamas, le era difícil mirar, y un poco de viento producido por las alas de su dragón la dejaría sin mucho que destruir.

-Bien, mi pequeña, tu tiempo libre acabó, es momento de regresar al Movimiento Arcadia.

-Quiero estar mas tiempo fuera

-Tú no te mandas, Izayoi, ¿Recuerdas? Yo tomo las dediciones por ti porque se lo que es mejor.

-Está bien…- bajò la mirada y se cubrió un poco mas la cabeza con la oscura tela. Ambos caminaron hacia Arcadia.

-¡Jack!, ¡Jack!. –intentaba sincronizar la pantalla con la del rubio.

-Eh Kiryu ¿Qué pasa?

-Espero tengas pistas

-Si, y no lo creerán

-¡Jack! –saludo la pelinegra asomando la cabeza sobre los hombros del chico-

-Kiryu…¡¿ que haces con Carly?

-Encontramos a Aki

-¿Y porque ella no esta contigo?

-Ese es el problema…Vamos con la mujer de la Junta de Mantenimiento de Seguridad, ahí nos vemos.

-Si pero ¿que haces con Carly?

-Nada Jack, nada.

Las pantallas perdieron conexión. Aquel joven de cabellos largos era acechado de nuevo por la duda. ¿Era acaso que Carly no recordaba haber sido Dark Signer? Pensó por un momento que sus recuerdos fueron cambiados por la lucha interminable de obtener una buena historia para publicar. Se imaginó una y otra vez las palabras de Jack durante el tiempo en que le fue indiferente a sus sentimientos tras la lucha contra los Earthbound Gods. "Jack Atlas no tiene tiempo para sentimientos estúpidos", Kiryu pensó que eso sería lo mas cercano a las palabras de alguien con la mentalidad de Jack.

Sintió las manos de la periodista aferrarse a su cuerpo, temerosa; su cabeza recargada sobre su espalda, su cuerpo temblando. A lo lejos, la Wheel of Fortune esperaba junto a la Blackbird.

-Kiryu-masculló el chico de la banda en la cabeza.

-Kyosuke Kiryu ¿Qué haces con Carly?

-loco-susurró. La chica soltó una pequeña risa- Eso no debería importarte ahora –

Bajó de la D-Wheel negra que conducía en ese momento y observó a la chica intentando hacer lo mismo.

-¿Te ayudo?-ofreció su mano

-Yo puedo ayudarla –El ojivioleta dio un pequeño empujón a su compañero y ofreció su mano. Engancharon sus dedos y jaló bruscamente a la chica hacia él.

La muchacha se golpeó el tobillo contra la D-Wheel, no le importó. Por primera vez sentía que podría servir de algo y no ser solo…. "transparente".

-Aki esta viva, Yusei no tiene la culpa de nada

El lugar era grande y hasta cierto punto lujoso, en el enorme vidrio que dejaba ver lo alto que se encontraban, los colores empezaron a crear la imagen de una pantalla.

-De hecho…-La peliazul oprimió un botón en un pequeño control remoto que tenia en manos-Esto salió en el noticiario hace unos momentos

"La bruja de la Rosa Negra a aparecido en Neo Domino City. La chica a la que creíamos muerta al parecer había tomado unas vacaciones para volver mas destructiva que antes. ¿O será acaso en realidad es una bruja y ha vuelto desde el mas allá?"

-Que basura de reportaje- mencionó Crow

-Lo importante no son las palabras bonitas que dijo, sino que Izayoi puede estar viva. Por lo que Yusei queda libre de cargos.

Festejaron

-¿ no deberían investigar antes de soltarlo?-preguntó Hogan recibiendo un golpe en las costillas

-Pero…Si la supuesta bruja resulta ser alguien diferente a Aki, Yusei volverá a ser sospechoso y la impostora será detenida. –Ushio parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta del chico

Silencio…Total silencio…

-Encontraré a Aki y demostraré que es ella-Fudo empuñó su mano-Sabia que estaba viva

Las hojas se movían bruscamente y muy rápido conforme Divine las movía desesperadamente, intentando encontrar algo sobre su nuevo peón. Claro que desearía que fuese con más calma, pero le era imposible, Sus planes parecían tomar un rumbo distinto al pensado. Simplemente lo hacía rabiar. Entonces fue interrumpido por las leves risas de la chica de ojos violetas que entraba a la sala, quedando a sus espaldas.

-Escuche que tu brujita volvió a causar pánico. -La pelinegro entraba a la oficina de Divine riendo con sutileza

-Si, y estoy seguro que deben estar dejando libre a la escoria -Se quejó el castaño

-¿Qué se supone que harás después?

-Eso no te incumbe

-¡A mi no me hablas así!

-¡Cierra la boca!-giró dando un puñetazo en la mesa. Mitsuki se quedó callada- …Escucha reina, mi plan está empezando y va por buen camino, así que no necesito que una pobre huérfana se indigne porque le levantan la voz. Te metiste en esto y no puedes salir, así que solo se buena y obedece.

* * *

(1)Edificio donde trabaja Carly, si revisan uno de los capítulos donde Jack es culpado por los accidentes en D-Wheels se darán cuenta del nombre del edificio : 3.


	13. XIII  La Sorcière de la Rose Noire II

Hola, lamento haber abandonado esto pero se me fue la inspiración y luego cuando tenia escritos dos capítulos se me dañaron y se que esto sea muy corto, perdón en serio u_u se los compensaré.

**ATENCIÓN! Este capítulo es anterior al publicado hace meses, a la hora de releer el fic no lei el ultimo y comencé a escribir mal, espero comprendan y relean el capítulo siguiente de ser necesario. De todas formas ire editando el fic poco a poco y comenzaré a publicar más seguido. **

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener.

_**Qui êtes-vous?**_

* * *

**XIII**

Habían pasado apenas un par de horas y la noticia de la Bruja de la Rosa Negra había dado vuelta a gran parte del continente asiático poniendo en alerta a todos aquellos que gozaban de duelos clandestinos. Los callejones volvían a ser oscuros y muchos aguardaban en sus guaridas, en aquel lugar sonaban las sirenas de ambulancias y camiones de bomberos que se encargarían del desastre. Aquello era simplemente espantoso, manchas de sangre adornando la calle y más de dos cuerpos que serían difíciles de reconocer. Uno de ellos tenía la garganta destrozada gracias a una botella de vidrio rota, el otro… Del otro solo se sabía que momentos atrás había sido un cuerpo humano.

Las llamas se habían extendido en una explosión en cadena de varios autos que se encontraban por la calle alcanzando también a algunos edificios. Ese lugar era un panorama completamente diferente al de aquella celda, en el tercer piso de una mugrosa y vieja prisión.

-Fudo Yusei, venga conmigo

Por una u otra razón no habían podido marcarle la cara al signer, se le hacía increíble que aun habiéndose unificado Satélite y Neo Domino siguieran con procesos tan antiguos como el mismo puente Daedalus. Recordó el dolor que había sentido la primera vez que lo marcaron, no se comparaba a como se sentía en ese momento.

-Buenos días

-Buenos días señor

Yusei miró a las personas frente a él, un aire de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

-El chico quedará libre, no es necesario que lo escolte a la salida, lo haré yo mismo. – comentaba el pequeño hombre

-Pero señor…

-Retírate

El oficial se retiró dejando en el pasillo al hasta hace unos segundos preso. El moreno suspiró en señal de alivio y en un instante sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-Aki está… -

-Viva- Interrumpió Jeager-

-Yusei- pronunció su amigo de ojos grises llamando su atención- Hay malas noticias.

El pelinegro lo miró confundido, Aki estaba viva ¿eso no era bueno? Caminaron a la salida y fueron transportados a la oficina del director de Seguridad Pública. A lo lejos se podía observar un edificio de la misma magnitud que aún después de tantos meses permanecía en pié. Faltarían algunos días para que fuera completamente destruido. Jack se paró frente a la enorme ventana de la oficina vigilando y velando por su antiguo reino y pudo observar la destrucción de ciertas partes de la ciudad. Había algo que no terminaba de concordar.

Mikage observó la curiosidad del rubio y segundos después presionó un botón dejando ver la misma pantalla que reproducía la misma noticia que minutos atrás había sido la razón por la que el moreno quedaba libre de culpa.

Hubo silencio, Atlas sabía perfectamente que su amigo era incapaz de comprender lo que hasta hace momentos parecía imposible.

En aquel edificio la pelirroja se despojaba de sus prendas, el agua de la ducha caía incesantemente levantando vapor y cubriendo las paredes de azulejos blancos con pequeñas gotas que resbalaban con el cambio de temperatura. Se miró en el espejo frente a ella e inspeccionó su cuerpo semi desnudo con la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en su brazo con la horrible marca de nacimiento que le producía un intenso dolor cada vez que brillaba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró, sintió como un par de manos desnudas abrazaban su abdomen y un aliento cálido acariciaba su oído izquierdo.

-Yusei…- susurró la pelirroja sin abrir los ojos, tan solo pensar que él podía estar a su lado le hacía erizar. Sintió nuevamente esas manos acariciando con lentitud cada centímetro de su cadera obligándola a voltear hacia donde la persona se encontraba, ella giró y abrió los ojos. –

-Lamento decepcionarte

-¡Divine! -gritó dando un salto hacia atrás cubriendo lo que podía de su cuerpo con su mano, realmente estaba furiosa- ¡Largo de aquí, pervertido!

-Aki –se acercó a ella lentamente- No me rechaces…

El castaño tomó las manos de la chica, sus palabras tenían un tono dulce y delicado. La miraba a sus ojos, con una mano tomó su cintura y la pegó suavemente a él.

-Dame la oportunidad de curar tu dolor y de sanar tus heridas…Una oportunidad y juro que no volverás a saber lo que es el rechazo ni la tristeza.

Los ojos almendra de la joven mostraban la sorpresa que su mentor le había causado, sentía algo especial por él desde que le tendió la mano sin criticar su origen ni sus poderes.

-Aki… Te amo

* * *

O.O Creen que la acepte? xD


	14. XIV Le Mouvement Arcade

**11/01/ 12 - ATENCIÓN! EL CAPITULO NUEVO ES EL ANTERIOR A ESTE.**

Bueno, que les digo, lamento tardarme tanto pero es que mi cerebro no quiere cooperar… Ya quiero terminarlo, para editar todos los capítulos y que sea menos cursi…XD No quiero que cuando mas gente haga fics de 5D´s lea el mío y se vuelva diabético por tanta miel…

Parece mucho, pero es muy poco éste capítulo. Así que…

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro.

Dudo de si el nombre del capítulo debería ir así pero creo que si es como está xD...Comenten por favor.

**Qui est-vous?**

* * *

**XIV**

Veinticuatro horas, habían pasado sólo veinticuatro horas y la curiosidad y la desesperación se hacían cada vez más grandes.

-¿Por qué los maestros son tan injustos?

-No son injustos Rua, es solo que si no hubieras perdido contra Sly, hubieras obtenido una nota aprobatoria

-Lo deje ganar –llevó sus manos atrás de su cabeza-

-Yo vi que él te ganó justamente

-¿Ahora defenderás a tu novio en vez de a mi?- reprochó celoso.

-Estás equivocado, solo digo que te ganó justamente…¿Rua?

Se había detenido, sus brazos ahora temblaban a sus costados mientras intentaba mencionar algo; tartamudeaba.

-¿Rua que te pasa?

-Div…

-¿Div?

-Div…Divine…-señaló con dedo acusador aquella enorme torre, a solo unos metros de ellos.

-Esto no puede ser…-maldijo viendo en dirección del dedo

-¿Es…un zombie?

-No digas tonterías y corre –lo tomó del brazo y corrieron en otra dirección, procurando no ser vistos.

El viento soplaba, La sombra de un imponente árbol casi desnudo cubrió las blancas hojas de un libro.

-No puedo esperar a que sea primavera

El rubio se encontraba recargado en el tronco, sentado con los ojos puestos en una escritura típica de quien busca una primicia. Desvió sus bellos ojos de aquella redacción reprimida con detalles a mano y fotografías casi profesionales para mirar a su ninfa con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh...Eres tu. ¿Pasa algo?

La periodista observó un momento el cuerpo de su amado reposando bajo un árbol. Le parecía raro encontrar a un organismo como Jack Atlus en un parque de Satélite. Cuando pensaba en los lugares donde el podía encontrarse fácilmente, se le venían a la mente una cafetería, una autopista o el taller donde pasaba gran parte de su día…Debía admitirlo, Jack no era el tipo de personas que se suavizaban por cualquier cosa o que tomaban tiempo para reflexionar en un parque o campo…No lo era; Por supuesto, entendía –o pretendía entender- su actitud hacia ella: Un sentimiento de cariño y respeto sin endulzar su vida y conservando su orgullo y egocentrismo con repentinos ataques de celos sin motivo. Realmente no esperaba que la tratara bien estando en algún lugar donde la gente podía pasar y verlos... Pero ella lo había elegido, lo había comprendido, había visto sus sentimientos la primera vez que abrió su mente a un consejo, abrió la puerta y posiblemente solo ella conocía lo que había adentro: Jack Atlus, su único y verdadero amor.

Él hecho de que Atlus hubiera dejado de ser tan arrogante le hacía sentirse con una victoria.

-No te encontré en la cafetería

-Ya estuve ahí-mencionó desinteresado escondiendo el libro tras su espalda e intentando mirar bajo los circulares vidrios que cubrían los hermosos ojos de la chica

-Nunca te imaginé en un lugar como este-miró sus ojos, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la imprudencia. -Pensé que buscarías a Aki-intentó compensar su error

-No. Yusei está ocupado en ese asunto, no nos dejo ayudarle y Jack Atlas no le ruega a nadie. -cerró los ojos y dobló sus brazos apoyando las manos tras su cabeza.

Silencio...Maldito silencio

...Un suspiro. La periodista jugó con su posición en un casi interminable punta-talón; sintió los segundos quemándola por dentro. El rubio la miró de reojo

-¿Porqué estabas con Kiryu ayer?-conservó el estado de su cuerpo

-Ah…Eso no les conté…Pues…Ayer, cuando la bruja apareció… Mi auto se destruyó

-La bruja...Yusei es un idiota, a estas alturas ya no se si la busca para liberarse de la culpa o por ser...Nuestra amiga- pronunció con cierta dificultad las dos ultimas palabras.

-No lo conozco bien...Pero no se ve que Yusei sea ese tipo de personas

-Carly Carly-

Hizo un ademán con la mano, invitándola a sentarse a su lado, mientras su mano continuaba tras su cabeza. Ella accedió, dejando su cámara a un lado y recargándose en el rubio mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo apoyándose en el hombro.

-A veces eres demasiado ingenua.

-¡Yusei! –los pequeños gritaron apenas vieron la fuente en medio de la pequeña plaza

-No pierdan su tiempo- mencionó Bruno saliendo del taller, limpiándose las manos con una tela gris- Yusei no está

-¿Y Crow?

-Fue a visitar a los niños a casa de…

-Martha

-Si, ella.

-¿Y Jack?

-No tengo idea… ¿Porque la urgencia?

-Tenemos pistas de Aki…

-Puedo llamarlos-dio media vuelta y entró al lugar- Vengan

La D-Wheel rojo escarlata recorría las calles en busca de pistas sobre el paradero de la joven pelirroja, mirando entre cada callejón. El ojiazul sintió vibrar un objeto oculto en su ropa: Una, dos, tres veces seguidas. Optó por dejar a un lado su búsqueda para responder aquel artefacto gris, muy similar a un celular (1).

-Bruno

-Yusei, tenemos pistas de Aki

-¿Ruka? ¿Que pasa? ¿La encontraron?

-Algo parecido…

-Voy hacia allá

(2)

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la D-Wheel escarlata se detuviera frente a la fuente de aquella pequeña plaza.

-¡Yusei! –saludaron los gemelos al verlo entrar

-Hola…¿Qué saben de Aki?

-En realidad…-Comenzó el niño- Nada

-¿Entonces porque me llamaron?-trató de no alterarse ante ellos

-Rua y yo íbamos a casa cuando vimos algo horrible

-¿Qué vieron, Ruka?

-Divine está vivo.

-¡¿Qué?...¿Están seguros?

-Nosotros lo vimos entrar en el edificio del Movimiento Arcadia

-Ese edificio había estado desocupado por meses, además, fue tragado por el Earthbound God de Misty. Divine no puede estar vivo.

-¿Qué estupidez dices?

-¡Jack!-gritaron al unísono seguido de una mirada de extrañeza a la chica.

-No es una estupidez-reprochó el pequeño-yo lo vi

-Eres un mocoso, ¿quieres que te crea que ese tipo está vivo?

-estamos ayudando a llegar a Aki, tú no. Creer en tus amigos es una forma de ayudar-reclamó la niña

-Pero no podemos saber si ella está en ese lugar-intervino Bruno

-Y no lo sabremos si no investigamos-pronunció el pelinegro

-Yusei, te ayudaremos…Quieras o no

-Jack-Yusei asintió

-¿Y Crow?-Preguntó el peliazul

-No hay tiempo de avisarle ¡Vamos ya!

-Si. Rua, Ruka, quédense por si Crow o Kiryu vuelven.

-Si-mencionaron al unísono mientras las manos del ojiazul se separaban de sus pequeños hombros

-Jack-pronunció la periodista

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Y si es una trampa?...Yo puedo…

-Tu no irás-interrumpió- y ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, sólo estorbarías.

El chico dejó el libro que tenía en las manos, casi aventándolo contra una diminuta mesa, corriendo hacia su D-Wheel. Nagisa se acercó, atraída por el color de la pasta, inspeccionando con curiosidad y miedo. Lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, intentó disimular el dolor que le habían causado las últimas palabras de su dios.

No esperaba un beso de despedida y mucho menos frases lindas, pero Atlus había logrado con el maltrato del libro y su expresión, hacer sentirla sentir como una miserable buena para nada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Tardó en reaccionar, respondió a la pregunta de la niña con un vacío "si"

-Ese libro se ve muy bien- mencionó mirando la portada-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Si…Es para Jack

Volvió a mirar el libro, esta vez abierto. No podía evitar la angustia y la desesperación que sentí al no poder recordar los días tras visitar a Arcadia. Cualquiera, incluida ella, pensaría que tal vez se trataba de un caso de amnesia, tal vez había entrado en un estado de shock emocional o había quedado inconsciente al caer por la ventana, porque eso era lo último que recordaba; Después de eso, se encontraba en una calle, caminando como si nada.

-Aun no puedo creer que Sly me haya ganado…

-¡Rua!

El viento agitaba el cuello de la gabardina del ojivioleta. Él, sin despegar la mirada del camino, había evitado escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, no por que tocaran el tema de su insensibilidad, sino porque por mas que intentara, no podía evitar pensar en vengar a Carly en vez de liberar a Aki del control de Divine.

_-Carly murió por culpa de Divine y por lo que escuché, no puede haber forma de que haya vuelto…Como sea, debemos investigar su plan y yo podré destrozarlo con mis propias manos…Tal como él arruinó a Carly._

Reaccionó de entre sus pensamientos, casi llegaban. Se preguntaba como un edificio de esa magnitud había pasado por desapercibido para él tanto en los recorridos que hacía, como en duelos de práctica, mas aún, con lo deteriorado que se encontraba: Algunas ventanas rotas y la estructura lo suficientemente dañada como para derribarla con un dedo.

-¿Y bien?-comenzó Bruno- ¿Cómo entraremos?

-Entraremos por la puerta y amablemente le diremos a Divine que nos regrese a Izayoi

Pararon. Bajaron de sus D-Wheels dejándolas a una calle del edificio, caminando hacia la parte izquierda de la torre, espiando la puerta principal.

- la ayuda de la chica nos hubiera venido bien.

-Por supuesto que no, arruinaría todo.

-Bruno, Jack, silencio.

Como una oportuna brisa de viento, la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre alto caminando con dificultad, apoyándose con un bastón negro y un brazo por atrás de su espalda rozando su fino chaleco color verde.

_-Divine…_

(1)[SPOILER CAPÍTULO 104] Cuando Aki quedó inconsciente, Yusei tenía en su poder un aparato tipo celular, sin números x3

(2)Me pregunto ¿porqué siempre tienen que ir a donde están las personas y no le dicen por teléfono? Se ahorraría ir y venir y e te ce xD. ¿O no?


	15. XV Le Mouvement Arcade II

XD este capi también es corto, la verdad es que no me acuerdo como iba a ser el fic así que estoy improvisando intentando componerlo, pues el capítulo 14 fue muy rápido, muy random y se ve mal... en ese entonces quería terminarlo cuanto antes, por eso la rapidez xD perdónen.

Ya actualizaré más y todo, pero espero que sean un poco más largos, ahora solo intento componerlo. Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D´s y sus personajes (a excepción de Yusei, Placido y Kiryu) no me pertenecen, el fic es hecho sin intenciones de lucro y sólo con la intención de entretener. No me hago responsable de nauseas, enfermedades o desmayos que pueda tener el lector. Cualquier queja déjenla en un Review y les daré una cita para que la traten con mi cerebro**.

* * *

_**Qui êtes vous? **_

_**XV**_

El viento agitaba los cabellos verdosos de la joven reportera que más de una vez había estado a punto de chocar contra otros automovilistas desde que salió del Poppo Time. _"Que tonta eres Carly" _pensaba al tiempo que sus ojos contenían lágrimas, era feliz imaginando que el gran Jack Atlas, podría sentir algo por ella pero a juzgar por su actitud de ese día la navidad había traído con ella la ternura con la que la había tratado y el efecto ya había terminado. Investigando por su propia cuenta quizás podría llenar ese vacío que Jack había dejado y podría sentirse útil para consigo. "si dicen que vieron a Divine y la Bruja de la Rosa Negra causó tanto alboroto, deben estar en el edificio que antes fue el Movimiento Arcadia". A lo lejos se alzaba el edificio, le traía malos recuerdos pero debía hacer su trabajo como reportera y poder revelarlo a los lectores como un secuestro o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ella? – preguntaba una tenue voz en aquella habitación oscura con la pantalla gigante como única iluminación.

-Es una inútil… pero por otro lado, quizás me convendría tenerla de mi lado

Aun lo recordaba, su último duelo con ella había sido estimulante, por un momento había sentido verdadero terror al estar enfrente de un monstruo como Aslla piscu y la presencia de un posible "muerto vivo". Si tal vez pudiera lograr que la chica recordara la situación en la que se encontraba cuando intentó asesinarlo haciéndolo caer desde el último piso del edificio, quizás sería un arma más poderosa que la misma Bruja.

-Así que recibiremos visitas…

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Divine?

-Lo tengo pensado, plan tras plan en caso de que falle alguno

El sol golpeaba la cara de los chicos que observaron al hombre con atención. Hacía un par de minutos que habían estado observando la puerta delantera del monumental edificio cuando vieron salir a un viejo hombre de bastón y chaleco verde.

-Divine

El peliazul llamó la atención de sus compañeros, sus ojos no podían mentirle, las ilusiones de encontrar a Aki en ese lugar se desvanecieron, definitivamente ese hombre no era Divine.

-No…– susurró el pelinegro.- Ese no es Divine

Aquel hombre pudo escuchar con facilidad unos cuantos susurros tras las paredes, volteó al instante dejando ver su rostro moreno de barba grisácea. Su mirada se veía cansada pero tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para poder gritar al ver a los tres impostores.

-¡Ladrones, ladrones! ¡Policía!

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior lo más rápido que pudo, en un momento de descuido su rodilla hizo que callera sin oportunidad de evitarlo. Los chicos dudaron un momento decidiendo salir de su escondite en ayuda del anciano.

-¡No me toquen, criminales! ¡Ladrones!

El pelinegro lo tomó de los brazos ayudándolo a parar, intentó tranquilizarlo no lográndolo con facilidad y recibiendo varios golpes en la cara con el bastón negro del hombre. El rubio miraba algo divertido la escena aun desde su escondite y no pudo evitar voltear hacia arriba, aquel pequeño inconveniente había arruinado su plan de infiltrarse en Arcadia por el día, pero de igual forma la presencia del anciano ponía en duda que ese lugar tuviera algo de tal magnitud como experimentos ilegales con duelistas psíquicos. Lo mejor sería volver en la noche cuando nadie pudiera verlos y podrían caminar con más facilidad por los pasillos del lugar. Pudo observar como una chica de cabello negro y provocativa vestimenta salía del edificio corriendo en dirección al viejo.

-¡Abuelito! ¿Abuelito, estás bien? – cuestionó preocupada para después lanzarle una mirada lo bastante intimidante a los dos jóvenes que estaban con él- ¿Qué te han hecho estos idiotas?

El anciano articuló algunas palabras al tiempo que se sobaba la espalda baja

-Estoy bien cariño…

-Ustedes… ¡Largo de aquí o llamaré a la policía! ¡Criminales!

La chica apartó con brusquedad las manos del chico de los hombros del hombre y pasó uno de los brazos de él alrededor de sus hombros propios para entrar en el lugar. Divine los observó gracias a dos cámaras de seguridad a cada lado del edificio, sabía que no iba a evitar que los jóvenes entraran a ese lugar pero sí ganaría un poco de tiempo para poder hacer la adquisición que tenía planeada y poner la mente de Aki completamente en contra de su amado.

Dejó el lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió con la pelirroja se detuvo frente a la puerta de metal pensando en lo que había sucedido a su llegada del área Diamante y se resignó a golpear la puerta tres veces.

-Aki, ¿puedo pasar? – preguntó recibiendo respuesta inmediata, dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior y la observó. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si… Solo estoy algo cansada. –miró hacia la ventana de estaba al otro lado de la habitación, podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. –Divine ¿es cierto lo que me dijiste hace rato?

El joven asintió, hacía un par de horas que se había atrevido a entrar a su cuarto y revelarle su amor mientras ella se observaba semi desnuda en su espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Se que no fue la mejor forma… pero no podía ocultarlo más. ¿Me darás una oportunidad?

La chica de ojos almendra lo pensó, su corazón no podía evitar sentir algo por Yusei, pero ¿y si era cierto lo que dijeron y jamás había vivido nada con él ni con sus amigos? ¿Era posible que se enamorara de un sueño? Se sentía incapaz de confiar en las palabras de Divine pero había algo que le indicaban que eran verdad y que no la dejaría sola jamás.

-Si… Saldré contigo.


End file.
